A Father in New York
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: *Sequeal to BSH* A summer of twisted fate, weddings, and battle wounds is finally over. Kagome gets to travel back to New York City with her family, now including Inuyasha. Life starts off slow but with a family that never stays apart for too long, the easy going life that Kagome was oh-so-happy to return to doesn't last long..*UNDER REVISE!*
1. Chapter 1

**So happy to finally put up a chapter for the sequel. I've got another story going on so bare with me please, lol. I kind of know what direction I would like to go but suggestion would be a big help. Let me know what you guys want to see coming up. For now here's the summary, enjoy! (:**

* * *

 **A summer of twisted fate, weddings, and battle wounds is finally over. Kagome gets to travel back to New York City with her family. Her family, her kids, herself, and Inuyasha. Life starts off slow but with a family that never stays away for too long the easy going life that Kagome was oh so happy to return to doesn't last long..**

 **Chapter 1, New York Fatherhood**

Shippo had been put into the same school as the twins. Inuyasha has started his work with the movie and Kagome has gone back to work in the Manhattan Grill. Sango and Jakotsu had come home with them as well as the two tailed kitten.

"Mama!" Shiori yelled as everyone was getting ready for their day.

"Yes, baby?" she raced into her daughters room.

"I wanna wea this-" She pointed at one of her dresses in the closet.

"My love, you know you need to wear your uniform- the boys do it, so do you"

"I don't wanna!" Shiori yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shior-

"Shi? Why aren't you listening to your mother?" Inuyasha walks into their daughters room. He's still in his sweatpants and tee shirt because he goes into work later for now while the cast is still doing readings.

"Becuz I don't wanna!" She yelled again.

"You know they won't let you into school if you don't-"

"Well then- I don't wanna go to school" Shiori pleaded with her father.

"Out of the question, Shiori. You know you have to go to the school"

"But mama-"

"No buts, don't you wanna grow up and be as smart as me?" Inuyasha told the girl. Kagome snorted. "Not like your mama-" The half demon added smirking at his mate.

"Shiori- please? I would like to get you guys to school and then to work, on time" Kagome begged the girl. This was how it was every morning. The boys got ready on their own with no trouble but Shiori fought every morning to wear some of her own clothes because she though the school uniform was boring.

"Tell you what- if you put on that uniform and get ready for school, I'll take you guys" Inuyasha smiled at his daughter and she beamed.

"Really?!" She jumped up at him.

"Yea, I'll take you and your brothers" He added, hugging the girl.

"Ew, why the boys" She scrunched up her face"

"Because they need to get to school too" he laughed.

"Eh." Was her response. Similar to the famous one of her fathers. With little time, they've become so alike. With that she skipped off to the bathroom to change into her black polo shirt and little pleated skirt.

Kagome set off to finish herself and check on the boys. Inuyasha went to get changed to take the kids to school.

20 min. later...

"Okay, so, you need to walk inside the building with them to their class and hand them to this blonde petite lady with glasses. She's their teacher. You need to make sure to walk in with them. Alright? When you do drop them off, call me?" She gave every single one of them one last kiss before getting into her car with Ayame off to work.

* * *

Ayame had flown back with Kagome and them. Kouga is supposed fly over to move in with her next week and the girl is beyond nervous.

"Ayame?" Kagome said to the redhead staring at the floor right now. She hasn't moved from that position since they got into her office, this morning.

"Hmm?"

"Care to give anything else your attention other than the hardwood?" Kagome teased.

"Sorry.." She went red.

"Something on your mind?"

"My apartment."

"Straight to it huh?.." Kagome held back the snort.

"I mean- It's fine for me but Kouga. Kouga's a model. Kouga's a celebrity. My one bedroom condo is nothing to the Takahashi mansion he's lived in for as long as I can remember..." Ayame added.

"Ayame? The man is crazy about you. He'd live in a shoe box if it meant he was in it with you." She comforted the girl.

"you think?" The redhead beamed.

"I had to pull you to off of each other to force you on the plane so.." Kagome went back to focusing on her paperwork. The company sent her a list of events looking for a venue in the center of Manhattan and she had to identify which would actually be able to happen in the building. They've been doing this a lot lately with her. Sending her event's and event bios to look over even if it wasn't for her own facility.

"True true" Ayame smiled before they heard plates hitting the kitchen floor through the cameras along the way. Kagome grimaced and Ayame shot up from her seat and walked as fast as her heels could let her to the kitchen.

Leaving the girl to herself, Kagome quickly finished the papers and sent them back to their department. When she was done she was watching Ayame yell at a new employee through the cameras. She kind of felt bad for the boy-couldn't be older than high school. Her gaze drifted from the screens to her desk. A picture fram stood on her desk now, right next to her computer. It was taken on the day they had traveled back to New York together. None of their things were unpacked but they decided to go out and meet Sango and Jakotsu for pizza by port authority. The picture was taken in the tables in the back of 2 bros by Jakotsu. It was her not-so-little family.

Her thoughts were shaken when her cellphone rang and she had to run to her closet and find it in her purse.

 _What the?..._

"Higurashi, Kagome speaking" She said out of habit.

"Um- Miss Higurashi?.."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, this is principle Eileen Cormick from.."

 _Oh lord, what did the boys do now?..._

"I'm calling about your daughter, Shiori Takahashi?"

 _Wait-Shiori?_

"Um, yes? What about my daughter?" Kagome was confused.

"I regret to inform you that your daughter has been caught in a fight on school grounds and you must come down here right away to pick her up." She said sternly.

 _Oh Jesus christ._

"Yes- I'm on my way!" The girl picked up her purse and ran out the door shouting that she'll be back to Ayame on her way out.

* * *

It's been a whole summer but Kagome could still navigate through the halls of her kids preschool. The previous years they had been here for daycare as well. She just past the room for daily daycare on her way to the principle's office. Even though the twins were only in daycare, Takumi gave enough reason for Kagome to be called into this office before. He's had his fair of Prank experience with the counselors. So when she saw her kids sitting in front of the office, she wasn't surprised. She was surprised however, when she saw Inuyasha sitting with them glaring at the woman sitting across from them with her little boy.

 _It's like looking at another child..._

 _A hot, tall, sexy child.._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked up to them and kissed her children.

"I get none?" Inuyasha hissed, smirking. Kagome gave him his kiss and sat down next to him. She was about to ask if he was told anything when the office door swung open.

"Miss Higuriashi, Mr. Takahashi- thank you for showing up with such short notice. Mrs. Hilden, will your husband be joining us?" Cormick looked at the woman who was having a glare off with Inuyasha about a minute ago.

"No- my husband is too busy with his important work. Business is business" She gave a fake smile with hostility towards KAgome and her mate.

"Very well then, children take your seats in my office and your parent will be right behind you." They all filed in. The Hilden's pushing to get there first. Inuyasha snorted and Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Now- to the issue-"

"Might I interrupt? I honestly have no idea why my son is here in this meeting? I understand the need to come and extract him from the situation but to scolded for no apparent reason?" This time Kagome had to snort. The Hilden mother sounded ridiculously snotty and Inuyasha laughed at his mate's reaction. She beat him to it.

"Ma'am. It is understood that both parties are at fault here regarding the situation-"

"It has bee brought to my attention that my son was on the ground below this half demon receiving the treatment, not the other way around." The woman snickered.

"Excuse me? But seeing as we are all people and my children as as much of citizens as you are, refer to my child as a child not a half demon." Kagome butt in this time.

"Is she not a half demon?" The woman smirked at Kagome's slight outburst.

"Just as much as you are snotty but no one is labeling you now are they?" Kagome shot back. The smug look on this womans face only irritating her more. Inuyasha had to hold back the smile at watching his mate fight for their children's sake. The other woman faltered a bit but stood her ground. Before the mother's could claw each other, Cormick spoke.

"Ahem- Back to the issue at hand. Both Shiori and Hansen were found at reeces fighting on the grounds. Normally, this would call for immediate suspencion regardless of the terms but in light of new policies this needs to be discussed and cleared in my office." She said sternly.

"Policies? I'm confused." Hildne's mother asked. Kagome was confused too.

"She means there was bullying involved" Inuyasha spoke up this time.

"Well- I'm not surprised but Hansen why didn't you tell me? You know mama would have done everything to get you to stop being bullied in school ,baby-"

"I'm sorry but when in there was it stated that my daughter was bullying your child? My daughter doesn't even kill flies let alone bully another human being" Kagome stood up again before Inuyasha could restrain her.

"You're child is part demon. It's only natural that they attain aggressive qualities. Even though it is obvious that their father is the demon but are you sure there isn't some along your bloodline?" Hilden's mother smirked at Kagome. This time Inuyasha made sure to hold his ate down before she killed the other mother. He was almost positive that she would.

"Might I explain to you that the bullying of a child by an adult will only make your life worse than it is now, Mrs. Hilden." Cormick said this time, shutting the other mother up. She sat down as well as Kagome.

"Now, the kids teacher has been able to give some insight into the situation. According to her, it's actually been the opposite. It seems as though, you're son, Mrs. Hilden, has been bullying Ms. Higurashi's daughter, daily." Victory was sheilded by anger on Kagome's face but then replaced by hurt.

"Shiori- why didn't you tell me? Boys! Where were you for your sister!" She scolded her kids.

"Shiori didn't want us to tell you.." Takumi nearly whispered.

"Ridiculous. My son would never." Hilden said.

"Says the one who was insulting the child herself.." Kagome muttered to herself but Inuyasha and the rest of the demons picked it up.

"Policies on bullying have updated- cross country. With that being said, both children will go through suspension."

"What! This is ridiculous" Both mothers exclaimed.

"Why, exactly, is my daughter being suspended?"

"Because she's a degenerate?" And the there was the smack. The type of smack that make sthe room go silent. It was also the type of smack that taught every demon in the room never to piss off Kagome like that..

"How dare you-" Hilden's mother tried to raise a hand back to Kagome but Inuyasha caught it before the momentum. His look was all it took to retract her hand.

"I can't accept this." Inuyasha finally poke up, gathering the kids.

"I'm sorry?" Cormick asked. Even Kagome was confused.

"This is a private school, correct? Meaning my mate has been paying for your services?" Inuyasha said, all business.

"Uhh- yes?" By this point, he grabbed Kagome's hand and his kids were already heading for the door.

"We will no longer be allowing our children to attend a school that feels the need to punish someone receiving bullying on school grounds as well as the bully. Not only that but to allow parents such as this woman to speak down to it's very own student and their families and ethnicity? No, the Takahashi's will not be accepting this treatment-"

"Takahashi? As in THE Takahashi's?" Hilden's mother looked scared.

"Takahashi, Inuyasha. Running co-owner of Takahashi Corperations, not a pleasure to meet you. Hilden merchandise, am I correct? Let your husband know that we will be needing to evaluate our affiliation with them as soon as possible. As I was saying, I will be taking my children elsewhere for their education." Inuyasha was already out the door with his family when he finished. You could tell he was angry. Kagome could practically see steam from his ears. He was never happy when he was degrated in public and now that it was towards his kids? He was livid. It was obvious that society in Japan has grown lighter on the topic of living with demons and half demons. The rest of the world has a ways to go.

Inuyasha wsa stuffing his kids into the car and then Kagome when he flipped open his phone. Kagome could barely hear what he was saying. All she knew was that he was talking to Sesshomaru. When he was about to hang up, Kagome yelled.

"Bye, Fluffy!" she yelled into the closing phone and Inuyasha's ear.

"Geez, woman!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Well- you weren't gonna let me talk to him. What was that about anyways?"

"Oh just informing Sesshomaru about what happened." He was smug.

"Did you really have to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, for plenty of reasons."

"Which are?"

"He is now searching for a better school in the area for the kids and also researching what business we have with Hilden Merchandise to now terminate" He smirked at his mate before putting his arm around her.

She couldn't stop it in time. She knew he would feel it but she couldn't help herself. At the moment, she hated that they were mated. But she'll be damned if the sight of a man fighting like that for his kids did not excite her.

"Did I do something right?" He smirked. She went multiple shades of red before hitting his arm and turning her face to the window. She didn't make it seeing as Inuyasha pulled her face back for a seering kiss. Hot enough to get disgusted noises from the children in the car.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was laying down on her bed, watching tv on the new flatscreen in front of the mirror.

"Hmm?" She was at the foot of the bed reading a book. He couldn't understand why or how she was reading that stuff. Inuyasha had learned english but reading it for fun like that was the last thing he wanted to do. Then again, she has lived here longer.

"I'll take to kids to school in the mornings now" He said flipping of the tv now.

"Are you sure? I have no problem taking them plus you don't have to get up till later.." She looked up at him. She had on her glasses now to read and was in comfy clothes. Tight flaring yoga pants and a halter tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun with pieces falling out.

"Yea, it's fine. I need to make sure this schools right for them anyways" He stuck his nose up in the air.

"Is that so?" she sat up. She looked devious behind those glasses. To Inuyasha, it was enough to make him go wild.

"Uhuh-" He sat up against the headboard.

"You know?.." Kagome got on all fours and started towards the half demon.

"Yea?" He looked at her with intense eyes, contrasting her teasing look.

"I love watching you care for them like that.." Her face was inches from his now and her hands were on different sides of his waist against the bed.

"Yea..?" He smirked at her. It was that smirk that could honestly make a panty drop if it wanted to but with Kagome it was only a challenge.

"Mhmm.. so.. protective." She whispered in his ear softly. This was before she lowered her lips to his neck and started placing soft kisses along his collarbone and back up to his ear. With a little nibble she looked back at his face. His eyes could have been mistaken for full black by now. His look was serious and she could literally feel how bad he wanted her. It only made her want him more. The stare he had with her only sent shockwaves through her skin and made it worse. She lined in for the kiss and he took it, full force.

His hand found it's way to the back of her neck as he pulled himself up for a better position. His other hand went around her back and pulled her on top of him against the bed frame. Her legs craddled his now and his arms had a tight grip on her lower back as the kiss only deepened. Feeling the effect this had on him as well as her own desire put her on cloud nine. Who knew mating would make moments like this feel narcotic. It was exciting and electrifying. Her hands were buried in his locks and attempting to pull his lips closer as if there was any space left between them. Inuyasha's hands had travel lower and grip her ass once eliciting a moan from the girl, only making him happier. And she could definitly feel his happiness. His hand traveled to the bottom hem of her shirt ready to tare it off.

"Mama! Shiori won't take her bath!"

* * *

 **I couldn't help it! lol I'm a sucker for hot scenes between the two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up! A new friend? Who? If there's typos, I'm so sorry. Sometimes my finger work faster than my brain when I'm writing but Enjoy and tell me what you think! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2; Getting used to it**

As if the drivers in Tokyo weren't bad enough, New Yorkers were just ridiculous. If Inuyasha thought he had a bad attitude he surely met his match by the thousands. It took him a few days before he figured out the exact time he should leave the house with the kids to get them to their new school on time. Then another few days before the drive from their school to the studio building was measured correctly too. The only thing he was happy about was the fact that the grill wasn't too far from his building so if he wanted to good food and hot company, it worked.

"Morning, Inuyasha" A woman walked into the conference room. He recognized her as one of the other main characters. Her name was Yura. She was actually a full demon and he was surprised, there weren't many of those in the states.

"Morning.. Yura?" He said, trying not to mess up her name.

"You got it" She winked at him before taking her seat at the long table and taking her script out of her purse. Inuyasha did the same as he sat next to her today. He hasn't listened to Kagome very well on the socializing bit and Yura seemed decent enough to even sit next to, so he did.

"Half demon right?" She looked at him, surprising him.

"Uh- yea." He simply answered.

"Good to see some more demon blood in the states although it's obvious you don't actually live here, Tokyo? You look like a rich boy." She said, not to be mean just to talk.

"Yea, actually. You?"

"When I was little yea but my father moved us here when I was young for a job. Lived here ever since." She smiled.

"I've lived me whole life in Tokyo but I'm here with my mate. She's from here." He doesn't know why he's actually talking but it seemed easier with another demon.

"Oooh, an American? and mate? wow, but you look so young. 24?" She asked.

"25 actually. But no- she's from Japan. She uh- moved here when she was 19 but recently came back to Japan and we mated before coming back for my movie and her job." He answered.

"Ohh, a love across the lands. Cute" She winked and the rest of the class started filing in the room and taking their seats. Inuyasha took this as the end of their conversation but Yura spoke again.

"Would love to know more about you and your mate, lunch today? Know any good spots?" She asked and he smiled.

"My mate actually runs the Japanese grill a few blocks from here, yea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds perfect! She is pretty, right?" Yura asked, suddenly worried.

"Gorgeous" Inuyasha grinned as they dove into their second to last day of readings.

* * *

"You said she runs this place right?" Yura was in awe. The grill was huge, three floors that overlook each other through balconies. Lights hung over tables and centerpieces were breathtaking.

"Yup" He was struck with pride. Here was another person in awe at the work his mate has done. Yep, he loved her.

"Wow- this place is amazing. She decorate too?" Yura teased.

"I'm sure we can work something out" Inuyasha laughed before he was tackled.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame had hugged him from the side. "Why the hell haven't you visited Kouga and I!" she yelled at him and Inuyasha just laughed.

"Ayame, this is Yura. A costar of mine" He introduced the two mentally cursing his friend for mating the worlds most energetic wolf demon. "Kagome in?"

"Oh you know- scolding someone in the kitchen and exibiting ocd with centerpieces. Want a table upstairs?" Ayame asked.

"Sure" he said and Ayame went and told the hostess where to seat them on the second floor.

"Well, she's chipper" Yura teased as they settled into their seats.

"My mate's right hand woman and one my close friends mate. She's always like that" he laughed. Before they could say more, their waitor came over to them and took their drink and appetizer orders.

* * *

"No- really? Is she pretty?"

"You cannot be thinking what I think you are, idiot" The wolf demon chastised her.

"What! I'm a female, aren't I? Am I not granted jealousy because-"

"Because, you're mated, stupid. He literally cannot get away from you even if he wanted to." Ayame snorted

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't want to and if I know Inuyasha he would find a way" Kagome was pacing in her office. Her mate had showed up at her job for lunch with another woman. Is he insane? ANOTHER WOMAN. "Andyou never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Is she pretty?"Kagome stomped her foot like an angry child.

"Oh for the love of- Kagome, stop being stupid. This is Inuyasha we are talking about- your mate and just a costar" Ayame yelled, thankfull for the soundproof walls and glass around them.

"Exactly, INUYASHA. The man was particularly different from what he is now about 3 months ago. If you don't recall."

"I should hit you-"

"I'd so fire you"

"You would never- now go greet the father of your children and the woman he obviously wants you to meet or else he wouldn't of brought her here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm really getting ready to hit you now-"

"FINE! I'm going!" Kagome then stormed out of her office slaming the glass door in Ayame's face but she was unphased. After physically fixing herself, she looked back and snorted. Ayame had her face against the glass blowing on it to create a cloud before writing something with her fingers. Kagome had to read it twice because the idiot wrote it backwards but she got the message.

GO!

She looked down at her Flaring dress pants and heels after fixing her button up blouse and went to the elevators for staff. Mentally coming up with ways to hurt Ayame after this.

* * *

"So you say she runs the place- what does she do exactly?" Yura asked, forking her salad.

"Well, she's the executive Manager- that girl that pretty much attacked me when we got in? She's the second manager." Inuyasha laughed at Yura face of shock." She mostly handles the overview of Ayame's work and the events. They use the grill for all types of award ceremonies and banquets and that's her main focus of work aside from making sure Ayame doesn't burn the place down." And again Yura couldn't hold it back, Inuyasha started laughing.

"And making sure of that, isn't easy" Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha and draped her arm around his shoulders as he sat. "Hey you" She kissed his cheek.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet the only costar I've talked to, despite you pleading. This is Yura" She stood up and actually hugged Kagome which surprised the girl. She was fully prepared to mark her territory against whoever this was but now that she was being nice it kinda makes Kagome look like the bitch here.

"Hi there" Kagome hugged the girl back before a waitor came by and offered Kagome a chair, which she took.

"Does he get a raise for that?" Yura teased taking her own seat.

"Possibly" Kagome luaghed.

 _She's not so bad.._

"So the famous Kagome" Yura smiled at her.

"Famous?"

"You're honestly the only thing Inuyasha talks about" She winked and Inuyasha went red.

"Really?" She looked at him and smirked.

"Definitely and I can see that he told the truth. You are gorgeous, I must say" then it was Kagome's turn to go red.

 _Yep._

 _She's definitely a good one._

"Why, thank you. So you're a costar of his? How long have you been acting?" She asked her.

"Not long. My fathers in the business as a director so I was kind of pushed into this-"

"Our director?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh God no- I would never work with my father. I could hardly handle him when I go home for holidays. No we stay far away from each other within work." She said.

"Did you want to go into acting though?" Leave it to Kagome to become the woman therapist within seconds. Inuyasha mentally shook his head at the girl but also smiled at how they were becoming friends.

"I'm more into modeling but my father thinks there's no value in it so I just did this movie to shut him up. Afterwards, I'm continuing my own career."

"Really?! Oh, my best friend is a model maybe she can help you!" Kagome squealed like a child before she could stop herself.

"What's her name? In the states or in Tokyo?"

"Both, Sango?"

"I think I've seen her in runways. She's gorgeous."

"And for that she'd love you" Kagome laughed with the girl.

"Um- Kagome sorry to um interrupt" Ayame was holding back a devious smile. Anyone who knew her at the table could see it but luckily Yura was fooled. "Someone demands to see the head manager downstairs"

"For what?"

"Their um-" Even Ayme was scared for this one. Why? "Wine is too cold and we need a better freezer.." Ayame backed away from the girl.

"Is he with family?" she asked looking down the railing next to the table they were at. Indeed, she could see a man seething and throwing insults at anyone working around him on the floor.

"No- it looks like co workers."

"Kick him out" She simply said. Yura's eyes almost bugged out as well as Inuyasha's. Ayame sent some sort of hand signal to the waitor downstairs and he spoke with the man. Unfortunatly, he wasn't taking it well. He threw his napkin on the table and quickly stood up causing the table to rattle and make a mess downstairs.

"Civil people, be fucking civil." Kagome stood up and headed for the stairs without another word. Ayame gave a slight sorry as she followed Kagome down the stairs, nearly running after the girl.

Both Inuyasha and Yura just stared through the glass railing after the girl. Kagome made it to the scene and stood her ground to a business man about three times her size. One hand was on her hip and Inuyasha knew that move. It was the move where she gave you options of how you wanted things to go but in the end it was her choice anyways. Inuyasha laugh though as he watched the big suited man cower away from his mate. The rest of his co-workers looked embarrassedbeyond belief as they followed the man out after paying what they owed.

"Wow.. I can see who wears the pants in this relationship" Yura snorted and Inuyasha nearly choked on his drink but laughed despite himself.

* * *

"So your food was good?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and Yura were getting ready to head back to the building.

"Perfect" He kissed her making Yura 'oooo' behind them.

 _Potential friendship I see if she can tease Inuyasha like that.._

 _Yea, I like her._

"Inuyasha, are you-" she started to ask him if he was picking up the kids.

"Yes, I am. I'll see you at home."

"Oh, and Inuyasha" She smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"We have no plans so invite her to dinner this weekend? You need friends at work" She winked at him before sauntering off to her own work, leaving him dumbstruck. Not only did the certain sway she had hipnotize him but her demanding self was enough to always get him.

"You good, buddy?" Yura smacked his back and he was almost positive that his friends would love her too.

"Um, yea. Kagome's just a special one" He laughed more to himself.

"If she's mated to you" She teased.

"She wants to know if you'd come to dinner this weekend at our place" He looked at her for a reaction but she just laughed.

"You guys are just mated but it's like you've been married for over a decade. Inuyasha thought about this before answering.

"You could say that.." He smirked.

"That only makes me curious, but really? Dinner? How about like a club or a lounge or something? We haven't even reached our thirtires, live a little!" She lifted up fists making him laugh.

"There are three things keeping us from clubs at night these days" He chuckled.

"What's that?" They were walking back tot he building now.

"I'll give you a hint, they're in pre-school" He smirked and Yura just stopped walking.

"You- You have kids?!"

* * *

"Honestly, it's not that big of a shock. Right?" Kagome said into the phone as she was preparing dinner.

"Oh, no. Someone having two kids directly out of high school and then an adoption all before your mid 20's is normal for human beings these days" Jakotsu snorted on the line. It was a three way with them two and Sango.

"In this country it is.." Sango muttered.

"But she is demon"

"What does that have to do with anything" Kagome asked.

"Getting back to the conversation at hand. It's good to see Inuyasha finally socializing with the world outside the Takahashi residents."

"Oh- he used to socialize well enough but they usually ended after one night, is all I'm saying."

"Jakotsu!" Kagome hissed.

"What! Girl- you know it's true. Be happy about it, you locked down a fine piece of ass"

"I so heard that" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen picking up a carrot she was cuting and eating it before walking out. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever. So, you heard of her Sango?"

"mhmm, looking her up now. She's done some model work on her own. Doesn't even have a manager though. Poor thing, she looks really good too. Be great for photo work." Sango said

"Got any advice for the strving model against all odds?

"Excuse me? Do I look like a career counselor" Even Jakotsu laughed at that one.

"Don't be an ass- I'm having dinner with her this weekend and would to tell her something worth while. Something to help her" Kagome pleaded.

"How about I show up? We can talk about runways and the modeling career all together. I do not trust someone in the cullinary business giving modeling advice."

"I'm offended. You know I have had my fair share of modeling-"

"Before becoming the runaway mother? Yea, I remember but which one of made a career out of it? hmm?"

"Oh, shut up."

"So is it settled? We showing up?" Jakotsu asked.

"When were you showing up?" Kagome snorted.

"Since I invited myself, ass. So?"

"After the dinner though. I need to warn her before you come in like a tornado."

"This is seriously an offensive phone call" Sango chimed in.

"Please? After dinner? So I can have a calm before the storm?" Kagome begged.

"Does that make us the storm?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yup"

"ugh- whatever. You better leave us dessert though" And with that they both hung up. Kagome actually wondered for a second why she was still friends with them before smiling at herself over a boiling pot. Before the house phone made it's way to the granite a pair of strongs arms made their way around her waist in front of the stove.

"So.. company?" Inuyasha whipped her around."

 _Oh God_

 _He's shirtless_

 _There should be some rule against this_

 _Why didn't I make that rule?_

 _Because who would want that rule.._

 _Definitely not me._

"Um- yea" She was stumbling on her words, trying not to look at his face.

"Sucks doesn't it" He bit his lip and Kagome mentally cursed herself.

"Hmm?"

"A whole day and night and we won't ever be alone" He kissed from her cheek down to her neck. A part of her was telling herself that she was probably about to get burned over the stove but that thought was lost when his hands went down and he picked her up from her ass and lifted her to the counter next to them. She gasped and he smirked.

Kagome had nothing to say to him. He kept kissing her but it was just that, kisses. She wanted more and he knew that but he wasn't going to give it to her. He had to control himself. She's been teasing him for almost a whole week and honestly, he's ready for some payback. Her hands were trailing his chest and leaving circles of electricity behind but he had to subdue it. This moment was for Kagome only.

His hands went from her back side to her lower back before pulling her to his chest at full force. She took a deep breathe of what is Inuyasha. She could tell he wanted her but something was different. He was going for it like he usually does.

 _Is he messing with me?_

He finally made his way to her lips and bit her lower one before sucking on it. Her hands made it's way into his hair as his traveled anywhere they could. He could feel her warmth, completely. But then, the universe just wasn't feeling it.

Her phone rang.

This time it was Kagome who growled in frustration and Inuyasha bit back his laugh at that. With a smirk he moved way from her to grab her phone.

"You should answer that" He handed it to her before doing his best to not skip out of the kitchen.

 _God, help me..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo sorry for taking forever! I was on vacation and was waaay to tired to think about anything but my own life lol Hope this is good enough! Tell me what you think? (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, More guests?**

If it weren't for the constant clicking down in the kitchen, Inuyasha would have been asleep till past noon. It was Saturday, after all. If he could hear correctly, his kids were still sleeping and being that the other half of his bed was empty there was only on person awake. He pried open his eyes to look at the nightstand clock. 11:23 am.

"why.." He grumbled as he stumbled out of bed to growl at the love of his life for bothering his sleep.

As he suspected, she was walking back and forth throughout the kitchen. Every utensil and plating imaginable was all over the counter and island and she was looking through her bag for something.

"Kagome?

"Hmm- Inuyasha? I thought you'd still be sleeping" She said as she went back to rummaging through her purse.

"Your shoes had something else in mind" He said grabbing one of the bowls on the island and starting some cereal for himself.

"Oops- sorry. I've been spending years with adolescent demons ears" She smiled at him. "AHA!" She pulled out some kind of card from her bag.

"You good?" He raised a brow at her.

"Needed my market card" She waved it in front of him. "I'm heading out there now- need anything?"

"Some of those lemon cookie things? Double? The boys ate them all" He scowled and she laughed.

"Got it. Think you can get the kids up? Shower and everything- all of them" She said as she grabbed her purse all together.

"Kagome, it isn't even noon. Even pre-schoolers warrent a lazy day"

"Smartass? They get nap time five days a week. Beside, Shi has swimming lessons on saturdays and the boys wanted to sign up for some soccer thing at the school you put them in" She smiled at him as fatherhood dawned on him.

"How much time do I have for both?" He was defeated.

"20 minutes for Shi- if you wanna make it on time and an hour for the boys but don't forget the amount of time it takes to get there now. Bye Now!" She was about to walk out but stopped halfway through the door. She quickly skipped back to island and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek before rushing out the door, fully this time.

* * *

He missed Tokyo. He really missed Tokyo. Even the hoards of human beings rushing to get somewhere were nicer than they were in New York. It was either that or he'd just grown used to them over there. While in New York, all he wanted to do was punch people but with three preschoolers in his hands, he was limited. Growling was the only thing he could honestly do and he took advantage of that. Scared quite a bit of people away so in his mind it was effective.

"Daddy?" Shiori was sitting on his shoulders

"Yea?"

"We're gonna be late" She looked down at him. He groaned and the boys laughed at their flustered father.

45 minutes later, he was free of anything children and heading back home. In a taxi this time because subways and crosswalks were deemed hellish to him. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. He actually fell asleep in the cab on the way home until his phone pissed him off.

"What?" He barked into, then praying it wasn't Kagome.

"Miroku's been trying to call you" And then she hung up.

"Shit" He muttered, stopping the cab in front of the nearest flower shop.

"What do you want, Miroku?" He called his best friend after picking out about three different types of bouquets

"The miles did not dissolve your attitude I see"

"Is there a point to this conversation?" He paid and walked out to hail yet another cab.

"Oh yes- I'm Hereeeeee" He sung out.

"huh?"

"In New York, smart one. Now! What's for dinner? As long as Kagome's cooking. If it you dinner is my treat"

"OOOOOOOH NO." Inuyasha said.

"Come again?"

"You are not coming over tonight, you cannot"

"Bu- I don't have a hotel!"Miroku complained.

"Find one!" And Inuyasha hung up, just as they pulled up to the building.

Kagome was sensetive, he knew that. He also knew that with the way he picked up her call, he need to tread home carefully. If she's cooking? Watch the knives. The elevator signaled his arrival on the 11th floor and he took a deep breathe before walking to their door. Three bouquets in one hand, he opended the door.

"Kagome?" He heard nothing.

"Helloooo?" He tried again but nothing.

He walked into the kitchen and there she was, chopping something up. Her back was to him and it was tense. She knew he was there, obviously but she was ignoring him. He tiptoed up to her back, careful of the knife and threw all the flowers in front of her. She stopped chopping and looked at them.

They are nice...

Asshole.

"They're beautiful, Inuyasha" She took them and walked away from him to find vases. She came back quickly and picked up the knife before he could wrap his arms around her.

"I'm not done being pissy with you" She pointed the knife at him to keep him at bay.

"Oh babe- please? It was an accident, I thought it was Miroku calling me again" He pleaded.

"Miroku? What did he want?" She put the knife down and thought about it.

"He uh- wanted a place to stay" he stumbled on his words.

"Is your parents estate not good enough anymore?" Kagome laughed as she poured the vegetable contents into a boiling pot.

"No um- here. He meant a place to stay here- in New York"

"What! Why is he here?"

"Bored? All alone in the tiny water surrounded world of the Japanese?"

"Seriously though- to drop in like that? I hope you found him a hotel" she looked at him.

"Why do I have to do it? He's a big boy! He could do it himself!" He argued.

"So help me- Inuyasha, if Miroku shows up here today and ruins our dinner- you will get nothing. Got that?" She put a hand on her hip and the other one pointed straight at him.

"Get nothing? Of wha- Ohhhh no! You can't just cut me off like that!"

"I can't? Try me! you remember those five years? It'll feel just like that!" She stomped her foot for further measure.

"But I had Kikyo- wasn't that bad.." He mumbled before he could stop himself. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Hmm. Should I give Tokyo's jail a ring? I'm positve she's dying for a reconection."

"Babe, no- you know I don'-"

"Dont, Inuyasha. Just go get the kids and come home to wash up for dinner. Tonight will go perfectly." She didn't even look at him. She faced the food and showed no emotion anymore. There was nothing he could do or say to her right now and he knew that. He pissed her off beyond belief and only time would calm her down.

"I will" he left.

* * *

"Daddy?" Shiori looked up at him as he put on her new pink dress that Kagome bought her earlier.

"Yea kid?"

"Is mama mad at you?"

"No duhh" Takumi said from her door.

"Are you two ready?" He looked at his sons.

"yupp" And there was a knock at the door.

"INUYASHA! THE DOOR!" She was downstairs. In the kitchen. Right next to the door but she chose to yell for Inuyasha just because she felt like it. He looked at Takumi.

"Help your sister finish."

He ran down the stairs and tried to kiss Kagome's cheek on his way to the door. She completely dodged it and went on to her plating. He gave up and went to the door.

"Yura! and.. wine?"

"I know you have kids and all- but this is the most sophisticated form of drinking I learned I could bring into a family household. Please? Dude I need some liquor. It's a Saturday and my body is used to heavy consumption at this point in the week." She pleaded.

"How do you make it to work on Mondays?" He laughed as he let her in.

"Some serious loads of caffeine- you should try it. Fun life style- wow you guys have a nice place for a family of..?"

"I think I might" He grabbed the bottle."and party of five in this household"

"Yura! I'm so glad you're here" Kagome wrapped the girl in a hug. "I hope you're starving- I made enough for a football team"

"Inuyasha must have an appetite if you're used to that style of cooking" Yura smirked.

"He is a glut- you can't ell in the stomach? Does Photoshop work that nicely?" Kagome giggled before going back into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Yura looked at him.

"Complicated story"

"Good thing I brought the wine!" She skipped into the living room.

* * *

"Okay, now we can bust open the wine!"

"The kids?" Yura asked.

"Happily tucking themselves into bed" Kagome answered as she flopped onto the couch.

"That dinner was amazing- is it a mom thing? Cuz I can't cook like that for my life"

"It's a higurashi thing" Kagome smirked.

"Higurashi? Like the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo?" Yura raised a brow.

"How do you know about our shrine? Gramps handles it."

"My mom used to take me there all the time! She loved the peace around it and forced me to go so I calm down every once in a while" She smirked.

"Aww, we could have been friends sooner!" Kagome whined.

"Was I not good enough?" Inuyasha complained.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Woah woah woah- dudes, you're like practically married here. Why all the hostility?"

"He has the mouth of an idiot" Kagome snapped.

"I don-" There was a series of knocks on the door that sounded all too familiar.

"It wouldn't-"

"I really hope not.." Inuyasha went to open the door.

"Inuyashaaa! My man! I smell food- is Kagome cooking?" Miroku walked in with a suitcase in hand.

"Oh for the love of God.."

"Expecting company?" Yura smirked.

"Unfortunately.."

"Kagome!" Miroku came into the living room.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I tried hotels but they just don't feel homey enough. Plus, I miss the kids- and who is this lovely being here?" Miroku slowly came down on the sofa. Her hair whipped and grew until it grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her.

"Demon?" Kagome gasped.

"You got it" Yura smirked.

"You didn't know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apparently, you like to blurt the first things that come to mind and not the important stuff" She smirked at him, fake-like.

"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked them both.

"Ask Kikyo- she might know something I don't" Kagome blurted before she put a hand over her mouth.

"Jesus Christ! Kagome I didn't mean what I said earlier!" Inuyasha stood up and Yelled. Yura just grabbed her wine glass and sipped with a smirk.

"Then why the hell did you say it!"

"I tend to go without a filter- I thought you actually liked that about me" He hissed.

"Not when it's gloating about sex with your ex girlfriend- who, mind you, shot both me and your daughter!- while I was raising your twins!" She hissed back.

"Why haven't you two started drinking yet?" Sango popped into the doorway.

"How did you?.." Inuyasha asked.

"Spare key- I took care of her those 5 years she was goin on about, remember?" She walked to the couch. "Miroku? What the hell are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"Invading-"

"Merely visiting?" Miroku spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Major hiatus is somewhat over! From vacation to writers block I haven't been able to update anything! Well, here I am. Hope you can take this for now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, A day of friends**

"Visiting my ass- please take him?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"uh-uh, no way in hell. nope, not happening"

"Cruelty- that's what this is."

"The lech in our apartment? That's cruelty" Jakotsu walked in.

"Did we invite the rest of the building?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Don't start with me, Inuyasha- you're already on some thin ice"

"I did nothing!"

"Seriously, someone give them a drink" Sango plopped down onto the couch.

"I've been trying." Yura smirked.

"Yura?" Sango suck out her hand.

"The model who's supposed to help me switch lifestyles?" Yura smiled at her.

"Yours truly"

"And I'm Jakotsu- the man who dresses said model yet no one seems to notice his existence." Jakotsu shook Yura's hand now.

"Are we talking about ourselves in third person again, Jakotsu?" Kagome walked back into the living room with a rather full wine glass.

"And she's joined the masses! I'm getting some more glasses!" Sango stood up.

"My bottle's almost empty though" Yura looked upset about that.

"Kagome always has a stash somewhere. With 3 kids- who wouldn't?" Sango winked.

"4 kids now.." Kagome added and Inuyasha growled.

"Well this parties looks like fun.." Jakotsu smirked.

Sango came back with another bottle and sat back down next to Yura. They spent hours just talking about different things. Yura was looking brighter about modeling thanks to Sango and Jakotsu. Miroku and Inuyasha were spending time catching up. Kagome mostly sat back and watched all her friends talk. She felt at home with so many people around her again. At this point last year she would have probably been drinking wine in the living room by herself as the kids slept and her best friends were at some event that she would watch on tv. Even with the anger she felt towards Inuyasha at the moment, right there and then, things felt right. All too quickly, she started to see everyone pack their things up.

"Alright- well, I must be going if I want any rest for a night of partying tomorrow" Yura stood up and smiled.

"Oh, the life of an actress" Jakotsu smirked.

"You know it!" Yura grabbed her bag. "Dinner was fantastic and I seriously cannot wait to hang out with you guys again" Yura smiled.

"Wait till you meet the crazy redhead and her mate" Inuyasha muttered before Kagome smacked his arm.

"They aren't that crazy. No different than the rest of us"

"Which is the exact definition of crazy" Jakotsu laughed as he stood up with Sango, holding her up. "Since the wine has taken it's full effect, we are calling it a night as well."

"Will I see you tomorrow? Shopping?" Kagome looked at him.

"Oooh, wait! I wanna go shopping!" Yura whined skipping back to them.

"If you can manage waking up in the morning" Kagome laughed.

"Challenge accepted! Text me the time?" And with that, the hair demon left.

"Bye guys" Kagome hugged Sango and Jakotsu before they unwillingly took Miroku home with them. This left Kagome cleaning up and Inuyasha sulking. He went upstairs in a stomping fashion that made Kagome want to kill him but instead she focused on the cleaning. She put all the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped to tables and counter. Everything was put away and she needed to get ready for bed before she collapsed on the kitchen floor. There was a feeling of dread as she walked up the stairs and up to her room. The door was closed and with no sound Inuyasha was either up sulking and waiting for her to come to bed or chose to go to sleep without her. If it was the latter Kagome would actually feel hurt. She opened the door.

"So he went to sleep without me.." She mumbled as she walked past the bed and into the bathroom to wash up. She finished up and changed into a silk tank top and stayed in her underwear. Before she actually slipped into bed, she looked at him. He seemed knocked out, laying there. He had no shirt on and just a pair of red boxers. The comment she made earlier about his gut was obviously a lie and she knew it but it had been a good minute since she's focused on that area. Kagome hated to admit it to herself, but the sight was rather enticing but she had to hold it in. He was asleep anyways, so it didn't mean anything.

"I can smell it, remember?" He smirked and she jumped.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She growled.

"The scent of your reaction was too distracting" He looked up at her.

"My reaction?"

"Your reaction to me"

"I had no reaction" She stuck her nose up as she got into bed but Inuyasha wouldn't take it. As soon as she layed down, he hovered over her body and looked at her.

"none? you sure about that?" He licked his lip.

Her heart raced even faster as she tried to slow it down. It wasn't to look anywhere but him. There wasn't much light in the room but she could still see his close up body perfectly. The definition in his jaw down to his arms. She could could trace it with her eyes. He watched her and felt the change in her emotions. He was loving it.

"I hate you" She was breathless.

"I beg to differ" He started to kiss her neck as he let his body drape over hers, Legs connecting, skin to skin. His hair was in a low ponytail but it still fell over her body. Every moving strands sent a shock through her body. His kisses trailed along her jaw and up to her lips. When he went for her lips her arms went around his back and pulled. She ended up on top of him before he could stop it.

"I'm the one you pissed off remember? I dictate this" She smirked before she bent down and started kissing his chest.

* * *

"God, you're such a mom" Sango whined.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Kagome was searching through the racks of some outlet store.

"I'm here- I'm here!.." Yura yelled as she skipped up to them, out of breathe.

"I said you're such a mom to be perfectly fine at this time in the morning after the cosumption of alcohol last night" Sango hissed.

"Lightweights" Kagome smirked before Sango and Yura threw clothing at her.

"Relax! I'm a mom remember? My body forces itself to go through it like a trooper"

"I should have a kid" Yura though before shaking her head.

"Over my dead body! You wanna model you better put that on hold" Jakotsu butt in.

"Oh, relax. These goods are locked for now so I'm good." Yura smirked.

"Kagome?" Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ooooh crap.." Jakotsu muttered. Kagome turned around and stiffened.

"Aaron?" She asked.

"Kagome, hi! How are you?" He smiled at her.

"You can blind somebody with that smile- who is he?" Yura muttered to Sango.

"Trouble.."

"I'm good- good, how are you?" She shook his hand.

"I'm great! Especially having finally seen you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months!" He hugged her instead.

"Oh yea- I've been in Japan with family. Was a little bit of a surprise for me as well" Kagome laughed trying to cover up Sango and Jakotsu intentional cough.

"Sango, Jakotsu, always a pleasure" He bowed to them.

"Never in return" Sango smirked and Yura coughed this time.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed.

"No no, it's alright." Aaron smirked.

"Sorry about her, but yea. Well, we've got some shopping to do so, I'll see you around" Kagome tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"You can't deprive me of your company after so long? Please, how about lunch?" He looked at her. Even Yura was starting to get angry. His hand was somehwere it shouldn't be and Kagome obviously isn't comfortable with it. Her started to grow on it's own towards the tresspassing before Kagome did it herself.

"Sorry but this is a girls day. Gotta run!" She pulled away and walked away before he could grab her again.

"I'll be giving you a call! Be sure to join me for dinner sometime?" He called after her as they all walked out of the store.

"And he is?" Yura asked.

"WAS a way to pass time-" Kagome answered.

"When?"

"When Inuyasha was a dick" Sango answered.

"Even more than he is now?"

"Giiiiiiirl, don't you wanna know the tragic love story that has only recently bloomed?" Jakotsu linked arms with the newbie.

"I have got all day" She smiled.

"How about we actually eat though?" Sango whined.

"Ooooh- there's this awesome Japanese Sushi bar in here!" Kagome cheered up.

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

"I would've killed him. You have the patience of a goddes, my love" Yura looked at Kagome.

"Mostly just kids to handle and focus on instead" She laughed.

"Even worse" Yura laughed.

"Hey! My kids are precious!"

"Adorable but way too much work, hun." Kagome started to laugh but stopped.

"Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in her face. The girls face went red but not in a good way. It was almost a look of fear. She was looking ahead and away from the group. Jakotsu was the first to speak up because he saw what she was looking at.

"It's just a recap- they love their juicy gossip." He stood up and went to get the check. Sango finally saw what it was.

"Kagome?"

"I'm fine" She snapped back. "I'm gonna go pay for this, be back."

"Can I get an explanation over here?" Yura was lost.

"See that screen?" She pointed at the tv behind them.

"Yes? The news channel? What about it?"

"See what their talking about?"

"That psycho model that went full murder blown. Tried to kill some guys family cus she loved him or something?"

"Does that family sound familiar?"

"Umm, not married, three kids, he was in the business. Half demo- oh my god it was them!" Yura finally got it."No way! Is she alright? Are the kids?" \

"She could be worse but the kids are fine. It's still a sore subject so.."

"Yea I got it" Kagome had just come back by then.

"All set?" She smiled but her heart was beating hard. She still can't shake the feeling of that night. The feeling that she couldn't protect her children. The feeling like everything was so close to being taken away rfom her in an instant. Like her life would be over right then and there.

"Yea, let's go."

* * *

"Yo"

"What?"

"You seen these?" Miroku asked as he flipped the channels. One in particular caught his eye.

"I have."

"Has Kagome?"

"don't know"

"Wouldn't you care to know, stupid?" Miroku hissed.

"She doesn't like to talk about it, Miroku. I'm not gonna force her to talk about something that bothers her"

"Doesn't mean she doesn't need to talk about it"

"What?"

"You all make fun of me for focusing so much on women but at least I understand them. You'd all be lost without me" Miroku complained.

"Just shut up and explain, will ya!"

"It bother's her right? That's means that night really affected her. She hasn't gotten over it yet. Everytime it comes up something comes back in her that takes her back to that night. She hasn't been abale to get past it, Inuyasha. She needs you to help her."

"How am I supposed to if she won't even talk about it?" he whined.

"You make her. She's just like you in this one"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever actually talked to someone when you were upset?"

"Kagome's made me once or twice" He thought about it.

"Time for you to do the same for her, buddy." Miroku patted his back.

"Easier said than done"

* * *

"So about this boy toy?" Yura smiled.

"He was so NOT a boy toy. That would imply that I played with him" Kagome stated.

"Did you not? That's no fun way of wasting time if not" yura frowned.

"He was basicaly an expensive date with good food for the girl."

"Also an escape fron us!" Jakotsu whined.

"Pretty much."

"I'm almost positive that's still sonsidered playing him"

"Yea well, the guys a tool. He was basically asking to be used if you ask me" Sango said.

"Sango! He is a nice man"

"He's a total douche, Kagome. Seriously, the only thing on his mind is your ass. ALL the TIME." Sango emphasized.

"I have to second that motion." Jakotsu raised his hand as KAgome opened the door to her condo.

"Yea.. I got that vibe too."

"Ohh, come on. I thought you'd be on my side, Yura" Kagome whined.

"I'm on Inuyasha's side with this one"

"That's one way to put it" Sango said as she stepped inside.

"My side with what?" He popped up behind Kagome. The girl quickly put her hand to Yura's mouth and spoke for her.

"OH, nothing- nothing at all! Just girl talk!" She smiled, oddly.

"girl talk about me?" He raised a brow.

"Common mishap, we're going upstairs- bye!" She ran up, pulling Yura with her to greet the kids before shutting her bedroom door behind them all.

"Pretty sure you've just been had" Miroku said from the couch as Inuyasah just stared up the staircase where his bedroom door just shut.

* * *

 **There are probably a ton of mistakes, I know but but I tried to get this out as fast as possible so.. If anything I'll try and fix it up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, The new Issue.**

"You have demon hearing and you really don't hear a thing?" Miroku complained.

"Have you forgotten the family traits within the Higurashi's?" Inuyasha hissed back.

"Which is?"

"Shrine maidens? Miko?"

"I'm stumped"

"You really are an idiot" Inuyasha hit the back of his head. "She has spiritual powers. Enough to create a sutra that could sheild the room. In other words, keep me from hearing anything."

"It's not like she broadcasted that on the school intercom! I didn't know this!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha stood up and walked away from the door just before it opened wide.

"You guys are idiots" Yura smirked. "She's pretty good you know. Those Miko's really have a good thing goin for them"

"Unfortunately, I know" He answered.

"What was that?" Kagome came next to Yura in the door frame.

"That I love you with all my heart" Inuyasha saved himself.. hopefully.

"Bye boys.." Yura shut the door and a blue glow swept over it before they were left hearing nothing.

"Sucks for you- wheres the wine again?" Miroku stood up and walked downstairs past three giggling children.

* * *

"I'm serious! How do you even bring this up?"

"By telling him?"

"HOW! I have no idea how to integrate that into common conversation.." Kagome complained.

"Just be real about it." Sango said.

"Yea, just give it to him straight. Some old guy is still into you but you aren't giving him the time of day and you're setting him straight-"

"Easier said than done" Jakotsu butt in.

"What do you mean?"

"Aaron? Oh honey, he's the kind of guy who always gets what he wants and isn't one to give up on it easily"

"You make it sound like a conquest."

"For him ,it is. Another guy in the mix just won't phase him."

"This other guy is the father of her children and her mate!" Yura hissed.

"He's human- what does he care? Parents of human children seldom stay together these days. Mating is just another thing they don't take as seriously as us."

"Ohhhh- God help me"

"If he gives you shit send him my way. I'm sure as hell one demon to make him respect all of us"

"Relax- I'll find a way to deal with him and tell Inuyasha"

"Don't wait too long"

"I won't" And she was serious. She was planning on telling Inuyasha about Aaron tonight after dinner. From what her friends were telling her this was something that he needed to know and quickly or else it would upset him. and it would be better if she were the one he found it out from. Only, she had never gone through this before. Not since the first time with Inuyasha had she ever seriously been in a relationship and at that time they started in high school. Everything was drama and nothing was really ever serious within it. She wasn't used to the emotional severity of real relationship issues yet. They've only really been together for like a month and a half.

"Well, we've gotta run" Sango and Jakotsu started walking towards the door.

"Same- we started filming and I'm due for 6 in the am. Bye girly" They left her to her thoughts now. She had to prepare dinner soon and after that was putting the kids to bed for school and a dreaded talk with her mate. For some reason she did not see this going smoothly.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" They were finishing up in the kitchen and Shiori was helping Kagome put the dishes in the dishwasher. The boys were wiping the table and heading up to wash up for bed.

"Yea?"

"I need to talk to you about something- do you think you could put the kids to bed for now while I get ready for bed myself?" She asked him nervously and he could feel it through her.

"Uhh, sure." Now he was nervous. He knew from experience that whenever a woman told you that you needed to talk it was never a good thing. From the way she was all nervous he already felt like he didn't like this talk and it hadn't even started yet. Even after he agreed and went upstairs with the kids, he could still feel how nervous she was to talk to him. If they weren't mated for life he would have sworn she was breaking up with him. Regardless, he got the kids ready and said goodnight to all of them before going to their room and taking off his clothes and staying in his boxers for bed. Kagome was just coming out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top with her hair tied and glasses on. All he could think was that she was in serious mode.

 _Crap._

"So watchu wanna talk about?" He sat up on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard. She just looked at him before climbing on the board and siitng in front of him with a little distance between them. By now he was getting pissed off by how unsettled she was. She wouldn't even sit next to him. What could be so bad to make her act like this? She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she couldn't actually speak or didn't know what to say yet. "Will you spit it out? Whats wrong with you-"

"I'm thinking!" She hissed at him.

"Well, how about thinking out loud so I can figure out what's wrong here!" He yelled.

"Just- shut up and listen, okay?"

"I've been trying" He mumbled and she glared at him to say another word. He stayed quiet.

"Look, there's guy who I had gone on a couple dates with-"

"I'm sorry, wha-"

"BEFORE I went back to Japan. In the years that I was here by MYSELF with the kids when I was perfectly ABLE to date" She emphasized portions to shut him up and stop his already forming blowout.

"I hadn't seen him since we got back but today he came up to me while I was shopping with the girls. Apperrantly, he's still into me and is trying to go out with me again-"

"Yeaa- and his name is?" Inuyasha asked, nodding his head.

"you want his social too?" Kagome joked.

"If you have it." And he was completely serious in return.

"No. Inuyasha, I do not have his social and I am not giving you his information"

"So you have his information? Do you know where he lives- have you been to his place!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP" She hissed, watching her door for the kids.

"Though it's none of your business what I did before you- I have not ever nor will I ever go to his 'place' you asshole."

"You've been mine since we were like 10" He said.

"Don't even go there. How many girls have you been with since me, huh? How about slept with?" She crossed her arms.

"we aren't talking about me-"

"Classic!"

"Was there a point to this conversation?"

"I shouldn't have told you a damn thing! MAybe I should have just let you come into my job one day and find him flirting with me!"

"HAHA! He would no longer be able to flirt at all if I caught that happening, I'll tell you that much" HE chuckled, evilly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lemme guess- some hotshot that used the grill for some business event he was hosting?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"Umm.. yea. Exactly."

"And he's the type of guy that sees a gorgeous girl and just have to have her no matter the cost? Charms her, showers her, and grabs her when he gets the chance."

"That's how Jakotsu describes him.." Kagome started going red.

"He isn't going to get what he wants this time and I'll make sure of that" he said.

"You have nothing to worry about Inuyasha. I'm letting him know that I'm mated with you so he'll back off."

"Yea- I'm sure. He human?" he scoffed.

"Yes.."

"He doesn't give a rats ass if we're mated, Kagome. That won't stop. I know his type-"

"You were that type! You would really know, wouldn't you?" She scolded him.

"When did this turn on me?" He looked confused.

"When you decided my word wasn't enough! I'll handle him Inuyasha. Goodnight"

"I was so not done talking here!" He complained as she turned off her lamp and got under the covers.

"I am. Go to bed, I have to take the kdis in the morning and get myself to the grill on time" HE huffed in aggrivation but had no choice other than getting into bed too. HE did trust her word when it came to talking to the guy. He just didn't trust whoever the guy was. He knew she would talk to him but he also knew he would be sending almost all of his free time eating at the grill ot keep a close eye on what was his and always will be. With that plan set in motion, he was able to sleep with her soundly. She had know idea.

* * *

It was pouring rain outside as Kagome trudged into the grill first thing in the morning after having dropped off the kids at school. Ayame was happily waiting and dry in Kagome's office, spinning in her chair. Kagome slammed her office door and the spinning stopped.

"Don't have kids- don't do it"

"Well aren't we chipper this morning?" Ayame giggled as Kagome threw her things into her closet. "Kids give you a hard time?"

"Try to force three little demons to go to school while it looks like that outside. I swear they tried every excuse in the book. Shiori's was my favorite though- I won't deny it."

"What she say?"

"The rain would mess up her dress and she wouldn't look pretty anymore" Kagome snorted.

"She is definitely going to give Inuyasha a run for his money in the future"

"She will be a heartbreaker" Kagome thought about it. "So, any news for today?"

"Conference call with company leads at 2. No idea what it's about- don't ask. Not even Bankotsu would tell me"

"What the hell do they want from me! All these conference calls have literally been on nothing. They want me to go over advancements and procedures in others locations. What the hell do I have to do with those locations! I've got enough to do here!" Kagome complained.

"There's also two events this weekend at night and one in the morning on Friday. We have a guest chef on Wednesday. Other than that it's smooth sailing." Ayame smiled.

"Smooth my ass"

"Seriously, what the hell has got you so grumpy? It couldn't have just been the kids."

"Remember Aaron?"

"I knew it had to be juicy. That ceo who held an event here?"

"Mhmm"

"The one that can't keep his eyes off you?"

"Mhmm"

"The one that would love to make more babies with you?" Ayame squealed.

"Ayame!"

"Don't even try to deny it. The guy might as well just whip out a condom for confirmation every time he talks to you" She smirked.

"Shut up! I had a bad enough conversation about this with Inuyasha last night"

"You did! Deets-"

"He bumped into me yesterday while I was shopping-"

"Without me I might add which is really rude." Ayame pointed out.

"Whatever- anyways, he came up to me spouting the same shit about wanting to have dinner with me and so on."

"The useless charm?"

"Yea, that."

"Gross"

"Exactly"

 _knock knock._

"Umm- miss Ayame? They are opening the doors now for lunch. Just wanted to let you know.." And the young girl left the room.

"DUTY CALLS!" Ayame saluted.

"Trainie?" Kagome raised a brow.

"She's adorable right? That's why I picked her."

"Just make sure she can do her job" Kagome laughed.

"Yea yea, whatever, bye capitan!" Ayame waved before walking out of her office.

* * *

The city was buzzing by him but he only had one goal and one destination. Filming's been rough all morning but he finally got out for the rest of the day. Yura was off with him and trudging beside him trying to keep up.

"You'd swear you haven't eaten for like a week"

"What?"

"It's like you're racing to lunch, Inuyasha. Not even native New Yorkers cross the streets that fast"

"I'm hungry"

"lair"

"What?"

"You're just racing to get to the grill to keep an eye on your girl" She smirked.

"How'd you-"

"I may be single but I'm not stupid. I know she was going to tell you and I knew exactly how you'd react. Like this" She gestured to him.

"Like what?"

"An overbaring husband"

"But I'm not-"

"Overbaring or the husband, yea i know. You still have the qualities.."

"Whatever" They made it to the grill and shook off the drizzle as they got inside. The atmosphere was soft. It was only about 4 so it wasn't too busy. A young girl who Inuyasha had never seen before greeted them and sat them downstairs which immediatly annoyed him. He wanted to be upstairs. Closer to her office.

"Why aren't you two married anyways?" Yura spoke while she looked at the menu.

"huh?"

"Married? Why not? It's like your're doing this backwards."

"Backwards?"

"You had kids first, then mated, and still not married. What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"I don't know. It just feels too soon."

"Again- kids and a bite mark. But it's too soon?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Housewarming.**

"If you knew how our story went getting married at all would be a miracle." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She's basically missing the ring here-"

"I know I know, mated but it's different with her. I don't even think she wants to get married."..

* * *

"Do you think they'll ever get married?" Rin leaned into Sesshomaru.

"Bless her if they do."

"Oh, you know they're perfect for each other" She slapped his arm.

"Perfect opposites.."

"But that's what makes them so refreshing!" She exaggerated.

"Their constant bickering?"

"The heat and passion!"

"Okay, dear.."

"Maybe I should give them a little push"

"You shouldn't do that, Rin.."

"God knows they need it though"

"Obviously but they have to do that on their own."

"I'm terrified she won't even want to get married"

"You know her best"

"I still feel obliged to at least plant the seed"

"As long as you go no further, my love" He smiled at her before turning back to his computer.

"Are we almost there? Is it ready?" She beamed.

"Not too long and yes, it's ready for you to do your best work" He kissed her forehead as she squealed and sat back down in her seat next to him.

* * *

"He's here isn't he?"

"Oh yea. Lynn sat him downstairs. Sorry, I forgot to brief her on how to handle him" She pouted.

"No worries. He needs to be away from me right now. I know exactly why he's here and he needs to get over it" Kagome waved her off.

"Aaron?"

"Yup"

"Aww, but it's kind of cute-"

"Tell Kouga there's a guy who's interested in you and tell me how cute he acts" I glared at her.

"I see your point.. I'm gonna go find something to inspect-" Ayame hopped out of her room leaving Kagome to her new heap of paperwork that was faxed over after the conference call.

* * *

"Would you cut the fidgeting! You're shaking the whole damn table. Can't even stab this stupid tomato.."

"Why hasn't she come down?"

"Sweet lover in her office?" Yura saw the look of shear determination to jump up the railing to Kagome's office right now. "Woah there, cowboy. She's probably working. That thing that I need to get back to? Come on- you'll see her at home" Yura put money down for the bill and grabbed her stuff to leave.

"She should have at least come say something- anything." He looked upset.

"She's probably knows you're only here to keep an eye on her and thinks you're stupid. I would." She pulled his hand and they left the grill.

* * *

"Don't kill me.." That was never a good thing for Ayame to come into Kagome's office like that.

"What did you do now?" Kagome had her glasses on and her nose in some files. It was almost time for her to go home but she wanted to get as much as she could so she didn't have to take so much home with her.

"Lynn may or may not have made a reservation that I may or may not have warned her about"

"So far all I'm getting is that you are horrible at training newbies lately"

"I know right! And I did so good in Tokyo.." She looked down, really thinking about this.

"Ayame"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do!"

"Aaron's coming- table for one. Upstairs like now"

"You idiot!"

"It's not like we can't offer him a damn table!"

"No but you could at least warn me to leave early!"

"I didn't know! I just happened to look at the list while shadowing her for a bit and then I came straight up here!"

"Ohhhhhh God I have to go now."

"Shit-"

"What?"Ayame was looking out of her glass walls towards the tables.

"He's here?" Ayame looked scared.

"You're coming in early to get lunch ready on your own tomorrow!"

"Seriously! That is so unfair!" She stomped her foot and Kagome laughed.

"I have three children to handle at home. I am not negotiating at work" She gave her the look and Ayame retreated mumbling curse words. Kagome now had to rush and gather her things including the paperwork she still had to finish to get out of the grill. It was cutting it close to dinner time and she had to go home and cook anyways. Inuyasha should be getting back with the kids from their after school programs. She managed to fix herself and lock up her office. Too bad she never saw the figure heading towards it.

"Kagome, you wouldn't be leaving already?" She was stumped.

"Yea, sorry.. Gotta cook for the family"

"Family?" He raised a brow.

"Oh- you know, my kids-" he nodded, remembering. "And my mate. He hates when I'm late so.."

"Mate?"

 _Does he seriously not know?_

"Are you married now?"

 _You have got to be kidding me._

"Oh no, mated." I smiled.

"Mated? What's that?" He looked genuinely confused and something about it annoyed Kagome.

"My mate's a half demon. He's the father of my kids. Demons mate for life. It's marriage for them basically" She summed it up. She really wanted out. If her luck was as it always was, Inuyasha would come storming in any second now ready to kill Aaron.

"You're with a demon?" More disgusting expressions. At this rate Kagome would hurt him.

"Yes, my children are demons Aaron. I don't appreciate your tone with that."

"I apologize if I've offended you dear I just always believed that you deserve such a higher lifestyle."

"It's as high as I want and if you're worried about that he's very financially stable. Don't worry about me"

"Surely you understand that there are others who could offer you a much happier life" He stood closer to her.

"I'm happy as can be Aaron. I love my mate and being mated, I'm with him for life so if you'll excuse me- I must go home and cook my love's dinner" I bowed a formal goodbye and ducked out of the grill leaving everything in Ayame's hands for the night.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Inuyasha and the kids had to be home already which meant there should be screiching, something dropping and breaking or anything really. So why she didn't hear anything? She had no idea but it scared her a little bit. She stuck her key in and pushed the door open slowly. Dropping her papers was honestly an instinct. She dropped them on the side table by the entrance and looked around. She didn't get far before she was tackled.

"What th- RIN?!" Kagome squealed before hugging the girl on the floor.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Kagome was hysterical.

"Couldn't stay away too long" Sesshomaru walked into the living room. Kagome got up and tackled him in a hug quickly.

"Ew Kagome- germs." Inuyasha complained.

"Shut up- how long are you guys staying?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, that's a good one. Tell her, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha mocked a smile.

"Tell me what?"

"Rin was bored without anyone at home and decided having a place in New York wasn't a bad idea"

"We live downstairs!" Rin yelled in excitement. Instead of freaking out like Inuyasha wanted her to do, Kagome starting screaming of joy and hopping up and down with the girl.

"Ugh, dinner's ready" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and grabbed the food, taking it to the dining room.

"Mama!" The kids came running downstairs to greet their mother before the table was set and seats were taken.

"So, downstairs? I didn't even know it was open." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.

"We just stumbled on it, honestly. I knew Rin was getting irritated being without even Inuyasha there to bother her. So I decided to look around and remembered where you were living. I searched for anything nearby and this one popped up. Rin loves living close so.. I got it for us. Pass the potatoes please?" He gestured to Shiori.

"You have to help me decorate. We just got in this morning and I only had enough time to find basic living needs." Rin smiled.

"So a coffee maker and noise plugs for living underneath us?" Kagome teased.

"Exactly- that and some cushions to sleep." Rin added, sitting next to Shiori.

"Grab some catalogs, your laptop and come to my job tomorrow? We can have some ikea fun in my office"

"Deal!"

"So brother, have you done anything useful while in New York?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea.. work." He looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Are there any more babies on the way?" Rin smirked.

"Rin!" Kagome hissed.

"It's a perfectly valid question!" She defended.

"At this rate he'll have get used to celibacy.." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha choked on his food.

"Oh? How long have you been here and you've already pissed her off that bad?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I did not piss her off!" He argued.

"No, he's just annoying." Kagome said.

"I thought you already knew that?" That one got a glare from Inuyasha but it didn't phase him

"I am not annoying." He growled.

"No? So why were you at my job today?" She looked at him.

"Why were you at her job?" Rin asked.

"You do know she manages a restaurant right? What if I was hungry."

"You know very well you were not hungry." Kagome snorted.

"So what was it?" Rin asked.

"None of your business" Inuyasha growled but the girl just shook her head and turned to the other side of the table.

"Kids? Any intel?"

"Bad guy likes mama and daddy wants to hurt him" Takumi said, shrugging.

"Thank you, sweetie" Kagome just had to laugh at the fact that her kids just ratted their father out. It was amazing.

"So who is he?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Some ahole who used her job for an event" He carefully chose his words.

"So he's a big guy then?" Rin looked at Kagome.

"Corporate guy, yes. I dated him a few times when we weren't together and now he seems to be back on the freaking horse for me." Kagome told her.

"Human?"

"Yea."

"And you haven't done anything?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Why do you think I'm constantly at her job. No crap, I'm trying to do something!" Kagome threw a napkin at him for his language.

"Well, obviously you aren't trying hard enough. No human can possibly understand the standing of mating within demons. So it's seems he doesn't give a damn that she is tied to you. Watch him, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sipped his wine.

"What happened to being on my side?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome. I will not sit here and tell a dog demon of my own blood not to take down any man threatening his family. It's absurd." He shrugged and she could honestly just stare at him.

"Ridiculous.." Rin was just giggling and the kids were confused.

* * *

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since she told Inuyasha about Aaron and he is still on fire when it comes to being at her job every day. Aside from him, the company has now made it routine to call and talk to her for up to two hours a day. Inuyasha's started filming which has made his schedule crazy sparatic. He could go from working at noon to 3 in the morning. So, she's had to use Rin when it came to the kids. Not that the girl minded anyways. In fact, she was more than happy to step up and take care of the kids. More so than when they were in Tokyo. It was kind of a curious thing. Ayame's been doing the best she can to handle the grill while Kagome kept the company happy. Aaron thankfully hasn't showed up at all. It was finally Friday and everyone could relax tonight. Rin was finally having her welcoming party after putting Sesshomaru and Kagome through two weeks of decor hell.

"Knock Knock!" Ayame sung into the office.

"What's up?"

"Amy's here to take over tonight. You ready to go?"

"Yea, let me just lock up here" Kagome grabbed her things and turned everything off before walking out with Ayame.

"Kouga coming tonight?" She looked at the girl.

"Yea- he's been a good boy" Ayame winked.

The guy hasn't really been around since he came to live with Ayame. It turned out that she's had him on some kind of lock down to get used to the home life. The one that doesn't involve getting drunk every other night. He's been doing some work from home. Setting up business appointments, scheduling shooting, possible career steps. All he's done is work at home with Ayame. And the girl is loving it but she does know she has to share him at some point so he's coming out tonight.

"Good. I've missed the idiot." Kagome smiled.

"He's missed you too, Kagome" She laughed. "How does Rin's place look?" Ayame asked as they got into a cab together.

"Good, actually. It came together really nicely."

"Are you saying that because you helped or because it's the truth?"

"A little bit of both?" Kagome smirked.

"Of course. Any sighting of the human devil?"

"Not since the sneak up reservation. Inuyasha still hasn't died down though."

"He'll be fine. He's just protective." She waved it off.

"You mean over-baring?"

"We're here!" Ayame squealed as the cab pulled up to what is now Kagome and Rin's building.

* * *

"Riiiin!" Kagome sung into the apartment.

It was gorgeous. Splashes of color everywhere but still sophisticated. You could see the dining area, Kitchen and living room when you walk in. It was all open concept which made this party easier. There was a table set up by the tv for snack and another on the other side for possible gifts. It was a one floor apartment but there were more than enough rooms. There were three actually. One room was turned into Sesshomaru's office, the master was obviously theirs and there was a third that was being used for storage.

"In the kitchen!" She called. Ayame and Kagome put there things in the closet before making their way to a stressing Rin.

"Need help?" Ayame asked.

"Just to put out snacks and stuff. The trays are on the island, all set." She pointed to the trays which the girls picked up and placed about the living. The doorbell rang and Kagome went to find Sango, Jakotsu, Miroku and Kirara standing there. Miroku was sporting a red cheek and a grin. One could figure out why.

"Come in" She told them. Sango let Kirara go to run around the place as the others put their things in the closet. Soon after, Inuyasha came with the kids and Yura. Kouga came on his own and that was about it. Everyone mingled and enjoyed themselves. Some had drinks, some didn't. Rin ran about making sure everything was okay and half way through the whole thing she had to drag Sesshomaru out of his office and back to the party.

"Rin- honey, sit. Talk, have fun. I'll take care of the party." Kagome had gotten dizzy watching her run around. She went to the kitchen to bring out the new bottle of wine wine arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You look nice" He whispered into her ear.

"So do you. Thank you for getting the kids ready, you did good" She placed her hand over his on her stomach.

"Why thank you. I try" He teased.

"I see you didn't come to work today" She told him, not bothering to move from their current position.

"Way too much to do today. I tried."

"Of course you did" She snorted.

"You're lucky work is going to keep my away for a while"

"I'm lucky? Who's going to take care of the kids in the morning now?!" She teased.

"Is that all I'm good for?" He turned her around in his arms. Her back was against the counter now.

"Among other things.." She looked up at him. Her eyes, make up, and outfit was perfect tonight. She had on her clothes from work which was a pair of high waisted black dress pants with a pink button down class in ruffles along the top of the button and just the right amount of cleavage to make him go wild. He leaned in and captured her lips. They haven't had that much time to themselves but the little moments have been everything. They went back to the party and enjoyed themselves in the company of their friends for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, New work.**

"SO! How's the leash Kouga?" Miroku teased from the couch.

"Shut up, lech" He yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Leash?" Yura asked.

"Kouga's been a good little wolf and spends all of his time with his new mate, Ayame here."

"That's cute and a little leashish" She teased.

"It is not a leash!"

"Of course not, hun. Just a very good routine" Ayame kissed his forehead.

"I am not a pet!" Kouga yelled.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, really, what have you been doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've set up a few things that I might be a part of but a lot of modeling has shown up- its weird." He took a sip of the beer Rin offered everyone.

"I mean, you are hot enough for it so.." KAgome took a sip of hers.

"Why thank you, Kagome" Kouga winked and she rolled her eyes.

"You think he's hot?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Obviously. One would be blind to think otherwise. I'm happy to be blessed with attractive friends, you're all hot" She smirked at everyone.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wouldn't have loved you if you weren't" She simply told him.

"Shallow, I like it" Yura smiled at her and everyone laughed.

"Everyone! I have an announcement so stop boosting your ego's for a minute!" Rin yelled, standing up from her seat next to Sesshomaru who looked wildly bored and work deprived.

"What's up?" Sango looks at her.

"There's um- another reason we, well I wanted to be around you guys again. I love my mamas back home but this is something I specifically need Kagome around me for" She smiled at the girl and Kagome looked up confused. Now everyone, was lost.

"Well don't we feel useless." Jakotsu joked but with a smile.

"You and Sango should be great help too" Rin winked at him.

"Just tell us!" Ayame yelled.

"Okay okay- I'm pregnant!" She squealed and you could here a pin drop if she weren't before all the girls started to scream too.

"Ohmy GOD! That honeymoon must have been good!" Kagome yelled hugging the girl.

"You know it" Rin smirked.

"UGh, ugly picture" Inuyasha whispered.

"How long?"

"A few weeks" She smiled.

"Ahhhhhh! This is perfect- everything going to be fine. I had freaking twins, I think I've got you" Kagome hugged her one last time before everyone else felt it was their time to congratulate.

"This is gonna be weird for me, isn't it?" Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Probably but you'll need to get used to it if you wanna have more kids" Rin sighed.

"Who said I want more?"

"I'm not stupid. You're a dog demon for heaven sakes. Even Sesshomaru wants a full house" She hugged him.

The rest of the night was met with tears over the new news and how Rin has grown over the years. Some extra wine for everyone else and then they all left.

"Do you think we could have twins?" Rin asjed Sesshomaru as they got ready for bed.

"If Inuyasha carried the gene, I certainly would. Do you want?" He asked her.

"I think it would be so cute"

"Rin, I need to learn to manage one before I do two at the same time."

"You weren't saying that, that night on our honeymoon" She smirked with a glint of something in her eye.

"That was a fun night but I don't see that happening ever again" He smiled lightly at her before they went to bed.

* * *

"Rin, honey. You've been pregnant for about a month. This does not mean you can pig out at my Grill yet" Kagome told the girl as she whined in her office.

"That's mean. I'm allowed to be as fat as I want, when I want. Sesshomaru said so." She pouted.

"Because Sesshomaru is basically your lap dog, sweetie."

"What are you doing that taking your attention away from me?" Rin growled.

"Work, that thing I come here for everyday?" She snorted.

"But shouldn't you be out there, watching things?"

"I got some papers sent over on budgets and orders from different grills from the company so I need to go over them and fix them before sending them back tonight."

"Really? Sounds like a big job."

"A job I can't get paid for evidently." She muttered.

"Kagome?" Ayame came in.

"Yea?"

"A man here wants to speak to you about hosting an event. He's waiting downstairs."

"Okay. Give Rin a table near here while I'm with him." She told the girl and they were both off When Kagome fixed herself to go downstairs.

"Hi there. Kagome Higurashi. Head Manager of this establishment. How can I help you?" She shook the mans hand. He looked impressed and smiled at her.

"Keito Yamanaka, it's a pleasure. This is a beautiful place you have here. My company wishes to hold an event to present promotions and I feel this if the best place." He smiled as they walked up the staircase to her office.

"Might I ask what Company this is?" She opened the door for him

"Sengoku Jidai" He sat down and looked at her.

"The.. Fuedal Era.. The franchise. I was unaware of this ceremony but if you'd like to have it here I can't possibly say no to my bosses, right?" She joked with the man.

"It will be about as large as our usual. Two months time from now. We are aware of the advancements you made with the main location in Tokyo and we would like some updates here as well before the event. Naturally that would mean the place will be closed but you will all still be receiving your payments and we would like you and your assistant to undergo the changes and oversee the work as you did in Tokyo."

"Oh, that's perfect, sir"

"Keito, please. The company will be in contact with contracting and such. We'll redo this entire place under your command. We will be looking for positive results for your further employment" He said with a smile on his way out and Kagome's stomach dropped. Ayame led him out and Kagome was to stunned to even move from her spot by her door.

"Kagome?" Rin came up to her and pried her hand off the door to close it. "You okay?"

"Ohmygod.." She muttered "Ohdearjesus, ohno"

"What's wrong?" Rin looked worried.

"What's up with her?" Ayame walked in.

"She hasn't said yet"

"Oh my god, they wanna fire me.."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"You're the best thing here! That's why Bankotsu left it to you!"Ayame yelled.

"You must have it wrong, Kagome"

"They just told me that if I screw up this job my job depends on it" She looked at them.

"Whats the job?"

"A complete revamp of this sight. They wanna close it for awhile to renovate the entire thing just in time for an advancement ceremony within the company in two months"

"Wow- it's like entirely on you?" Ayame asked.

"You're not helping" Rin smacked her arm. "It's fine Kagome- you did the same thing in Tokyo for me, remember? You'll do great."

"Rin I put in tables and fixed some floors with a little stage. This is an entire building!" She argued.

"I though she was supposed to have the hormones, Kagome" Ayame pointed at Rin who smacked her arm again. "Okay, look. It's a big job, I get it. It may be job or no job in the end but that just means it's a challenge right? When have you ever freaking backed down for a challenge? Tokyo was one hell of a challenge, the place was a dump and how are their sales now?" Ayame put a hand to her ear.

"17% higher.." Kagome said low.

"17% higher. Exactly. Do you remember when Bankotsu first left and you were left with shit here to fix? The bar situation and that really weird frequent event he used to host for the money?"

"Yes, I do" Kagome sounded defeated.

"Yes, you do. You fixed all of that. You did everything here. It's not that big of a project for you do redo this place in a style you see more fit for the city and it's costumers! Dammit, you'll be fine. Stop being a vagina and step up to the plate like you normally do for your job" Ayame finished with a stomp and Kagome was shocked by her audacity. Rin too.

"If I get fired, you better take over" Kagome gave a little smile.

"You bet your ass, I will." She smirked.

"We have weird friendships.." Rin muttered and the girls laughed.

* * *

"Well, hello!" Kagome sung into her full house. The kids were home and Sango was watching them with Kirara.

"Mama!" They all ran to her including Kirara. The cat was atop her shoulder and the kids were all hugging her sides.

"Hey" Sango called,coming up from the couch.

"How were they?"

"Perfect little devils" Sango smiled down at them. "Alright, let mommy go so we can figure out what we're eating for dinner" They all let go and ran back to the living room to the tv.

"You staying for dinner?"

"Miroku is annoying, Jakotsu's at work and Inuyasha called. He won't be back till late. I might as well offer my company" She smiled.

"You're mean for Leaving Miroku alone at your place."

"He's taken it upon himself to get used to the place, anyways. The man is sleeping in his boxers with a freaking robe, Kagome. Not even bothering to change before he comes out of the room in the mornings."

"Maybe he wants you to accidentally see something that might.. intrigue you" Kagome winked as she opened the fridge to inspect what's inside.

"As if. I could care less with what I saw"

"So you've already looked? Damn, Sango." Kagome laughed and the girl went red.

"Shut up! It's not like he hides anything! I told you that already!"

"Whatever, hunnybunches. You like what you see don't you? I mean, I've been to the pool with the guy so I know he's a little ripped"

"Can we please change this subject now?" Sango looked mortified.

"Scoop that up before he finds another challenge to chase, Sango" Kagome stopped looking through the fridge in defeat.

"That's the issue, stupid. How could I possibly go for a guy who decides better on his meals than what girls he wants for the day?"

"So you do have a thing for him?"

"Shut up"

"Answer the question."

"I may have like a slight kindergarten crush- which is equivalent to like nothing but curiosity."

"It's a step, regardless. Okay! Chinese or pizza?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Kids! Pizza?" Sango yelled.

"Pizza!" Sango gave a knowing smirk and Kagome pulled out her phone to order the food. When they came back The girls went into a little study on the first floor away from the children.

Small talk erupted for the night up until the food came in. The kids ate at a small table in between the living room and the dining room. Sango and Kagome sat on the dining room table, watching them.

"Have you payed attention to Shippo lately?" Sango asked.

"Why?"

"He's super protective over Shiori."

"You think?"

"Mhmm, She didn't want to fall down the stairs in her socks and Shippo carried her all the way down. He's even giving her her food- look" She pointed.

"Whatever makes him feel like part of the family" Kagome smiled.

"It's super cute"

"Yeaa and he's my son" Kagome winked. Neither one of them noticed the kids listening.

* * *

The lights were all off and not a sound could be heard. He quietly closed the door and placed his keys on the table by the door. He left his bag by the couch and almost yelled when he felt something there.

"Papa?" Inuyasha heard and looked towards the staircase where Shippo was standing, rubbing his eyes.

"Shippo? Why are you awake you should be in bed" He walked over to him.

"Mama wanted to wait for you and Shiori wouldn't go up without her" He pointed over to the couch. Inuyasha looked closely and saw Kagome laying down with a blanket over her and Shiori. He smiled.

"Wanna help me bring them upstairs?" He looked at Shippo who nodded. They both walked back to the couch. Shippo picked up Shiori and went upstairs with her. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, bridal style and went to their room.

"mmm, Inu-yasha?" Kagome squirmed when she was put down on the bed. She hugged a pillow tightly and he can only presume she was dreaming about him. HE went and changed, putting on a pair of sweats and staying shirtless. He climbed into bed and removed the pillow from her arms. He put her arms around him instead and she slept soundly on his chest.

"I missed you too.." He kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're a life saver, Rin." Kagome sighed.

It's only been an entire week since Kagome was informed that she would need to close down the Grill to remodel to the company's liking. Yet, she was already swamped. Her and Ayame had to brainstorm what could possibly make this location look better and attract higher sales. They had to go through their entire demographic again to see who they were appealing to and attempt to sketch up ideas as if they were real artists. To top it off, Kagome had to go through lists and lists of contractors, companies, furnishings. They need to get the place inspected to see what the infrastructure could even hold which costs more money. They need to get the electrical checked, etc.

To make matters worse, she was even further rushed because Inuyasha had informed her that he was going to be away for a while to film in another location. At least 3 weeks. Which is where the all heavenly savior Rin, came in. She was more than happy to take the kids off of Kagome's hands while said mother dived into her work. It only gave her more and more practice for the real thing on it's way.

"Just don't work too hard, okay? They'll be down here with us when you get home so don't worry." Rin smiled and hugged the girl before leading the kids inside with her. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was home tonight too so even if anything happened regarding Rin's special babysitting, he was there. Even less to worry about.

Ayame was already at the grill with caffeine and food in hand. It was only about 11 am but they had a long day ahead of them and with Inuyasha already gone, she had no reason to come home early or rush. Finally, today was the day that the inspection was being faxed back to them stating if everything was good and if their suggestions for remodeling were plausible.

"Did they send it?" Kagome asked.

"Mm. I put I on top of the suggestions folder. So you can refer back to it and see if they covered everything."

"Great. Because if not, we have to pay them again for their mishap. Makes complete sense right?" Kagome snorted.

"Would be a fantastic start to these projects, don't you think?" Ayame smirked while munching on her sandwich.

"Lucky for us, we can skip that part. They got everything. Now we just have to figure out what needs to be done first- uggghhhhh I do not have the brain capacity for construction!" Kagome whined.

"Isn't this what we pay the contractors for?" Ayame looked up at her.

"I didn't want to pay for any extra consultations but it looks like we'll have to. It's fine. It's in the budget I guess."

Two weeks later -

"Budgets, building, taking down, more money… I am going to pass out from all these damn numbers." Ayame fell back on the carpet of Kagome's office. They had currently spent hours sitting on the floor rather than the desk. It made the day more comfortable for them together.

"We should call it a night. I miss my bed." Kagome yawned.

"And your kids?"

"Rin has them tonight. I'm actually all alone." She pouted.

"As opposed to the wolf demon I'm housing that is dying to know when I'm getting home already." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha's been so busy I've barely gotten long phone calls out of him. Not even Yura. That's how I know it's serious and not just him being lazy." Kagome stood up and started gathering her things.

"Do you have a car coming? I could drop you off." Ayame did the same.

"Inuyasha gone for a whole 3 weeks. Did you think he'd leave me to fend at all for myself. He swears I'm hopeless on my own."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mm. Get some rest." Kagome called out as she locked the grill and her car pulled up to the front.

The elevator ride to her floor and silence that came with it reminded her of how drained she actually was. She used too much brain power today. All she wanted was too see her mate, her kids, and to crawl into bed. She was met with darkness and silence as she inserted her key and opened her door. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her things in the front hallway. Knowing her kids they would pick it up for her in the morning without her even realizing. She trudged up the stairs to see darkness underneath every door. Not even the kid's nightlights. She slowly pushed the door forward to get a peak at their beds.

She saw nothing.

No little ears peaking through the sheets. No light snoring coming from the darkness. She paniced. She flew the doors open to all of their rooms and flicked on the lights. No one was there. None of her kids were there. Not Inuyasha, not any of them. Her heart started to race. She ran downstairs to find her purse and dump all it's contents on the ground before finding her phone. When she did, it was dead. She couldn't use it. She couldn't contact anyone right now. She could easily use the house phone is she found it but her anxiety was clouding her thoughts as her heart raced faster.

Her kids were not in their beds this late at night. Her mate was not home and her phone was dead. She didn't know where to go. She stood up quickly and remembered that Rin was downstairs now. She could run to her for help. As soon as her hand encircled her doorknob, she finally remembered where her children where. Rin was watching them. They should be peacefully sleeping downstairs at their aunts house right now. Where they've been all day. Where they've been almost every day for the past few weeks.

As the realization hit her, she fell back down to the ground. Her hands were still shaking and her mind was still spinning. She had freaked out so quickly at the thought of her children not being where they always were. Her first reaction as to panic and lose her wits. Why? Things like this had never happened before. To be so careless. To be so forgetful. Even then to be so shaken up by it. Her body was still shivering and she couldn't think straight.

She felt terrified.

Terrified that for a second she felt as though she had lost her kids. Lost her family. And that they weren't coming back. She had never felt this before. Tears started to fall before she realized. Where was this coming from? This wasn't simply because she was there mother and she was worried. This was something else entirely. Something she didn't understand but it scared the crap out of her. She did her best to wipe her face and force herself upstairs. All she did was shed her clothing down to her tank top and underwear before falling onto her bed.

All she wanted to curl up into a ball beside her kids. Her mate. To even hear their voices but no one was around. She didn't even know where there was a phone where she might call him for comfort. She had nothing right now. Her room was freezing or it may have just been her shaking messing with her. It took forever before she was even able to keep her eyes closed for long let alone try and fall asleep. That didn't happen for even longer.

"You look like absolute hell." Kagome snapped at Sango.

"You're one to talk." Jakotsu bit back. They were all meeting up for lunch. They hadn't seen each other in weeks. Sango had been offered a new spread and Jakotsu took on a mini model in need of a style observation.

"Where's Rin?" Sango asked.

"She's been watching the kids every day for me." Kagome told her as she looked over her menu.

"Adds convenience, doesn't it?" Sango smirked.

"Damn right, it does." Ayame plopped down on her seat finally.

"Did everything go okay?"

"Huh? Oh- yea. They just needed some last minute confirmations they said weren't in the files but they were just blind and needed me to point it at them."

"Confirmation on?" Kagome asked.

"Infrastructure. With the new floors adding about half an inch, they needed to be sure that the new railings didn't need to be raised or added to which would further the weight of the upstairs floors which we calculated but-"

"Oh my god! I know I'm a model and barely need studies in my line of work but even my mind gets exhausted at work so I don't need to hear yours. Please. I just need lunch and time to talk crap about nothing because it makes me feel better." Sango hissed. She seemed menstrual but Kagome let it slide. They were all having horrible times at work right now.

"The spread not going well?" Ayame asked as they all ordered.

"It's management actually. The spreads going fantastic. They are doing almost everything to accommodate her."

"Your management? What's happening?"

"Her contract renewal is coming up and they're trying to haggle her out of previous terms for the new one."

"Like?"

"Things that would make my life convenient only for their use. That's what. They honestly think I'm playing when I say I will only sign under my previous contract being written exactly the same."

"You're their highest paid possession. They'd be stupid to try and mess that up." Kagome scoffed.

"Yea well. Obviously, they're stupid because the are only stressing me out to the point of just wanting to become a free agent." She sighed.

"Sweetie.. You know how much of a big deal that is. You might drive yourself insane." Everyone nodded.

"It beats trying to have everyone else handle me. Only I know how to handle myself."

"We can agree to that.." Jakotsu sipped his wine and looked at her through his lashes. The sass.

"Shut up and eat your food." Sango snapped.

"Don't snap at me honey. I dress you."

"Enough guys." Kagome scolded and they both shrugged back into their seats. "How's Kouga, Ayame?"

"Kouga? Good! He got a deal for some action film. It's supposed to start script reading in a few weeks to get a feel with the cast. Then if all goes well filming starts next month. He might have to do a bit of traveling but he doesn't mind. He's going crazy with nothing to do and me making money." She giggled.

"He seems like the type. He has money though, nothing he needs to worry about."

"Yea but when he sees me going out to work everyday and making my money while he sits at home and does nothing but eat, sleep, and work out?.. he doesn't like it."

"He sounds like most men from Jersey. Not something to be too ashamed of considering how he's only a river away from the rest of them."

"He probably wouldn't even know that was an insult. We should tell him and just burst out laughing. Can we do it?!" Sango perked up in her seat.

"It would confuse the hell out of him." Jakotsu chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome reached over her plate for her glass but stopped. She got a wave of dizziness. She scrunched her face and waited it out.

"You okay, gome?" Sango asked.

"Hm? Me? Yea, I'm fine. I just got dizzy or something."

"You sure?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yea yea. I'm fine. Way too much caffeine lately." She shook her head. She felt a little dizzy from it but played it off for her friends.

They gave her a small look but shook it off like she wanted. She was lying. That was the third time she'd gotten dizzy today and it was only noon. This has been happening a lot lately. She's been getting weak or tired easily. Even the kids noticed so they've calmed down around her a little bit. Even tried to take care of her.

She hasn't been able to sleep more than 4 hours a night and spending hellish hours at the grill over watching the work going on inside. Then coming home to spend some time with the kids before sending them off to Rin's for the cycle to repeat. Not that Rin was complaining. But it wasn't the hours of work or the kids keeping her awake. It was the nightmares.

Ever since that night where she freaked and forgot that Rin had her kids, she's been having different nightmares. Some where she came home to find everyone gone, even Rin and Sesshomaru missing form downstairs and when she would run back to the grill to find Ayame for help, she was gone too. Everyone. Others were her back in Japan. She was hear her family's laughing and voices at the top of the shrine steps but when she reached the top she would find no one. The worst one, she only had once but it kept her from sleeping at all for three days. She was in the car that night when they were driving her to the hospital with Shiori. Only Shiori wasn't there. She was alone and the only thing reminding her what night this dream was about was the blood on her lap. Pools of it and the stains on her hands. Shiori was flickering in and out of sir on her lap in this dream but the blood kept flowing. Finally she woke up shaking.

"I need to get going for a contract follow up. Gotta yell at them some more" Sango shrugged and hugged them all before leaving.

"My wannabe model is supposed to meet mi in the square today. I'm taking her window shopping to let her know all the things she wants to buy are wrong for her." Jakotsu smirked with a hint of evil before doing the same and leaving.

"Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"Inuyasha's coming home soon, right?"

"Yea. A few days." She smiled instantly. Ask the girl a year ago if the thought of Inuyasha coming back into her life would make her automatically smile and feel relaxed and she would have punched you. Now, it was without effort.

"You could take a few days off, you know. I could watch the work. We'd both still be getting paid" She giggled.

"No no. It's fine. I need to work or else I feel useless." She chuckled.

"But you really do look tired, hun. You need rest."

"Maybe a need a good night in bed with Inuyasha? But I still have to wait for that one though" She joked, trying to steer Ayame away from this conversation. Work was the number one thing keeping Kagome's mind from reeling into a nightmare while she was still awake. She needed the distractions.

"You nasty." She laughed. "But still. I won't hold it past you if you don't come in for a few days, kay? Come on." They got up and paid before leaving together.

 **Guys. My girlfriend and I are considering this a moment in history because of how much I've neglected this story. The BLOCK it has had me on is ridiculous. I sincerely apologize and hope to end any potential suffering soon. I'm tryin here :(**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ayame?" Rin opened her door to find the red head looking frazzled.

"Rin- is Kagome here?"

"No I figured she would have gone to work already because she didn't come get the kids this morning. Why?"

"She didn't come to the grill this morning, she hasn't in a few days. But she's not answering the phone. I even called Inuyasha but he said he hadn't heard from her." Ayame was babbling.

"Hun, calm down. She probably did get a little sick and slept in. You guys have been working really hard lately." Rin yawned.

"Kagome never leaves her phone off for this long. Even if I tell her to take a few days off. Not when we have so much to do for work. This isn't like her and she hasn't been acting to well lately."

"What do you mean?" Rin was paying more attention now.

"Rin. Who's at the door?" Sesshomaru showed.

"Sesshomaru- you haven't spoken to Kagome have you?"

"Is something the matter?" He rose a brow.

"She didn't come into work and no one's answering the door downstairs."

"Did you call her?"

"straight to voicemail and not even Inuyasha's spoken to her in a few days." Ayame was getting more worried by the minute. "Do you at least have a spare key to their condo? Maybe I can just see if she overslept or got sick or something.." She bit her lip.

"We do. I'll go get it!" Rin was about to race upstairs.

"No need. Follow me." Sesshomaru moved past them and closed the door behind all three of them. He knew very well that the kids were still sound asleep and wouldn't wake up any time soon. They all went upstairs towards Kagome's door.

He used one nail and worked his way through the lock and twisted the knob open. It was a little hard to open the door, as if things were blocking it inside. When he pushed it open completely, they found her purse and things that she be in her purse all along the hallway hardwood. It's hard to tell how long they've been there. Some clothing was also scattered around the living room.

"She's upstairs. Her breathing is erratic." Sesshomaru spoke softly. The girls almost ran up the stairs and flung the girls door open.

She was in one large tee shirt with just her underwear but her make up from yesterday was still on and she was breathing jagged. It also looked as if she was sweating big time. Rin ran to place a hand on her forehead and withdrew it immediately.

"What?" Ayame was about to do the same.

"She's burning up!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, get her a change of clothes. Ayame, Prepare a bowl with cold water and a towel." Sesshomaru came in and started telling them what to do.

"What happened.." Rin looked worried.

"We need to worry about making her feel better before figuring out how this happened. She'll be alright. Change her and wipe down her body with the cold water to get rid of the sweat and dirt. The kids are starting to wake up so I'll go handle them for now. I'll call Sango and them as well."

"What about Inuyasha? Isn't he on his way back?" Rin asked.

"No need to worry about that."

"What?"

"Kagome?!" A voice yelled behind them. Sesshomaru moved aside to give his brother space to nearly fly into the room. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't know.." Ayame mumbled.

"Do what I said. I'll go handle the kids." And Sesshomaru left.

* * *

"She really out did herself this time.." Sango sighed. They were all sitting downstairs in the kitchen. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were upstairs with a doctor they called to check on Kagome. Rin was back at her place with the kids. If they came anywhere near their mother they would know right off the bat that something was wrong. They probably already did but keeping them away was best for now.

"I don't think work was just it though.." Ayame was thinking.

"Hm?"

"We've seen her outdo it because of work many times but she was weird lately. Don't you think?"

"How?" Jakotsu asked.

"She's been really on edge. Like everything's been catching her by surprise and she's been really forgetful."

"But that's normal. It could be from all the damn caffeine you guy shave been consuming." Sango told her.

"No. I'm telling you. I know the difference. She was telling me last week that she couldn't sleep much. That she was having nightmares and they were giving her panic attacks during the day. But when I asked her about it the first time she said it was because of how stressed she's been and brushed it off. She wouldn't talk about it again."

"Nightmares?"

"The day she told me about it, she looked really shaken. Like it may have been really bad before. I don't know.." Ayame looked extremely worried.

"I should've noticed something was up.." Sango sighed.

"We've been swamped with that new spread. We didn't have much of a choice here." Jakotsu added.

"Just a phone call or something. She's my best friend. I should have gussed something was up regardless."

There was silence.

"Do you need to go to the grill? You two gone it must be a mad house." Jakotsu told her.

"I called out for the both of us. A rep is taking over to monitor the construction." She shook him off. "I can't leave like this." All three of them nodded in unison, slowly. Their best friend was really sick and had been battling something she told none of them about upstairs. They all felt like crap for not noticing.

"She is very weakened right now. It seems she's overexerted herself recently. It's not too serious but she needs her rest. She needs a proper diet too. To get back on her feet. And the lightest amount of stress to known around her." The doctor stood up from the bed.

"Thank you doctor." Sesshomaru thanked him.

"Also, this wasn't just physical. She seems mentally affected by something. Her body feels anxious even in it's state. She may need someone by her side to stay calm. It would be best." The doctor added before making his way out.

"She'll be fine brother." Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder before following the doctor downstairs.

Inuyasha knelt before the side of the bed, beside Kagome. She was sweating again but hadn't woken up no matter how much she moved in her sleep. What happened while hw as gone. She hadn't contacted him in some time and he figured it had to do with work. That she was as busy as he was. But he was wrong and now he felt like shit for not searching for his mate when she didn't search for him. He should have.

She looked so weak and pale. So sick. He didn't like it.

* * *

"Inuyasha. I'm fine." She groaned.

"Shut up." He told her. He wasn't even looking at her. He was just packing her things for her.

"Will you please stop? I am not going anywhere!" She yelled finally. He stopped moving and turned around. He had a look of anger mixed with frustration and worry. It was a different look.

"If you get like this over me passing out, don't ever get me pregnant again because the bathroom was my best friend for multiple reasons during pregnancy. Come here" She beckoned him. He slowly made it over to the bed and sat down beside her against the headboard.

"Kagome, You-" Her lips met his in an attempt to silence him. It worked. His hand found it's place behind her neck and in her hair. The moment helped them both relax.

Kagome pulled back first. "You need to calm down. Inuyasha."

"Stop trying to fight me like you're going to win. You need to be taken care of." He argued.

"So you're going to ship me and the kids off to the shrine for my mother to watch me? Inuyasha, I am not dying. Stop."

"Would you rather I cut the movie and stay with you instead?" He asked.

"You will be doing nothing of the sort. Give me another stupid option and I'll be stuffing your cute little ears up your nose." At that moment his ears perched and hooded down. She giggled. "Seriously, Inuyasha. I am fine. I just need to sleep for a few days. That's all."

"Bullshit."

"Language! The kids are downstairs!" She hissed.

"They're too busy with Rin to care right now. What do you expect me to do Kagome? I can't leave you alone because I know you won't take care of yourself. And then you threaten to cut body parts off if I decide to cut everything off and stay by your side. I'm your mate! I need to be able to take care of you when you need it!" He was yelling with passion now. She knew this would be bothering him like that. She was his but he didn't have the immediate option of saying 'screw it' and devoting 25/8 of his time to her.

"I need to be cuddled at the moment. Can you at least do that without trying to lecture me?" She sighed. Biting his tongue, he crawled over the bed and pulled her so that she was sitting between his legs and resting her head on his chest now.

"What am I going to do with you.." He whispered.

"I should be asking the same thing." She chuckled.

"Kagome.."

"Rin's here. Sesshomaru's here. Ayame can handle the fort for awhile. I am capable of not doing anything and taking care of myself."

"Rin will be taking care of the kids. Sesshomaru sure as hell isn't going to be taking care you because that's weird. You know Jakotsu and Sango are busy right now. Kouga and Miroku aren't happening because again, weird. I at least need you to be around your mom. I know for a fact, she'll take care of you."

"You are not shipping me to Tokyo because of this. It's not happening." She nearly growled and he rose a brow before lettign out a deep sigh.

"Let me at least give you the next best thing then?" He said.

"What next best thing? I swear to god if you hire some kind of home nurse, Inuyasha.."

* * *

 **Rather short but you get the jist. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions you have. I'm open!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to give out at least two chapters at a time to make sure that I write more and invest a little more into this. I'm also trying to be much more careful with mistakes and grammer so please let me know how I'm doing! I have a certain way that this is going but I'm open to suggestions. Hope you liked them (:**

* * *

"Mama?!" Kagome squealed.

There stood her mother at her bedroom door in all her glory. Her face looked flushed from rushing and her lips in a line of worry. She had almost a thousand bags in her arms which Inuyasha was already at work to relieve her from.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome sat up in bed. The bed she's been confined to by her mate without being able to fight it.

"Why wouldn't I be here?! Inuyasha called and told us that you were sick and needed us to take care of you. We rushed in an instant!" Her mother ran to her side and placed a hand to both of their foreheads.

"Us?.. We?" Kagome slightly cringed.

"You didn't really think we would stay behind, did you?!" Izayoi and Inutaisho stood right where her mother had just been. Kagome's cheeks reddened.

"But- but"

"You're brother and Grandfather won't be coming until the end of the week but we're all going to be here, sweetie." Her mother adjusted her sheets better to keep her warm and began to open up her window shades to let just the right amount of light shine through.

"What! Where will you all be staying?" She asked.

"Turns out the place just below us was ready for sale too. It's even bigger than our's and Sesshomaru's combined." Inuyasha smirked.

"We might as well buy the building.." Kagome couldn't help but mutter, making Inuyasha laugh.

"Kagome? Don't you have a humidifier? You should be breathing better if you're resting? Inuyasha do you know where I could find some thing's for her?" Kaori got to work. Izayoi and Inutasiho had came up to greet the girl closer before running off to find Rin and the kids. Just before Inuyasha was about to take Kagome's mother out for her bit of shopping, he stopped at the door.

"Next best thing, huh?" Kagome asked.

"You can't honestly be mad that I brought your whole family over?" He smirked. She giggled.

"I'm not, but.."

"It's about to get really hectic, isn't it?" He teased and she nodded with a pout. "Get some sleep, Kagome. Rin's got the kids and I've got our parent's" He winked once before closing her door lightly and leaving. Slowly but surely, Kagome could hear voices and footsteps receeding downstairs to nothing but silence. Everyone had left her to get some rest. It was what she wanted. In reality, she wanted all the noise in the world to keep her awake and busy with something. She needed her mind occupied because when she was alone was when the problems arose. Of course, she hadn't told anyone about that. Except for Ayame that one time at work. But she never explained well enough for anyone to question it.

* * *

"How is she?" Yura asked. Inuyasha had finally come back to work.

"Stubborn but dealing." He sighed as he sat down on the set couch.

"is she feeling better rested?"

"A little, yea. I can tell she's not sleeping as much as she should but, enough."

"I can tell you're worried."

"Wanna know something funny?"

"Hm?"

"It was only ever Kagome. She was the only person I cared enough to worry about. It's scring me now because I have a reason to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"When we had someone check her, after we found her he said something about it being mental. That it wasn't just physical exhaustion. When I ask her about it, she keeps telling me that works been getting worse and more over bearing but I know her. Well enough to know when she's lying to me and she keeps doing it."

"Did anything happen between you guys before we left last time? Or to her?"

"Nothing. At least nothing between us. We were doing good."

"This is weird."

"yea…"

"You said she can't sleep?" Yura asked.

"I mean, she can. But I can only fully tell that she's sleeping at night. When I'm in bed with her. If I try to leave her alone during the day to sleep on her own while I'm downstairs, I know that she's not. I never hear her breathing steady. If anything sometimes, I hear it speed up."

"Is she having nightmares?"

"Nightmares?"

"Yea! They could really mess with your head. It could be enough to keep you from sleeping and in turn mess you up physically. It's happened to me before."

"Nightmares though?"

"Yes. When you get to sleep tonigt and she does fall asleep, watch her. It's a little creepy but do it. Watch her breathing, her heartbeat. How she moves, everything. See if anything indicates a nightmare. If she calms down when your next to her that means it might not be as excessive if she's not alone but it'll still be evident."

"And if it is a nightmare?"

"Then you figure out what to do from there but you gotta get her to talk to you. She didn't tell anyone about anything?" Yura asked and he shook his head but he was definitely about to ask around.

When his filming for the day was over, he raced over to the grill. Ayame had been taking over the last of the productions for Kagome. A month had gone by and they had another before the event they were getting ready for. They were in the last string of remodeling.

"Inuyasha?" Ayame saw him walk in through the front.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, let's go upstairs where is quieter." He followed her all the way up the stairs because they were replacing the old elevator systems for something new. When they got into what was actually Kagome's office, he looked around. He saw pictures of their little family on her desk. Some of her things.

"What's up?" Ayame turned to face him.

"Did Kagome evr mention anything weird to you lately? Like not being able to sleep or anything about like-"

"Nightmares?" Ayame finished for him.

"Did she?" He rose a brow.

"Yes. She did. Just one. It was a few days after you had left."

"What did he say exactly?"

"She didn't say anything specific other than they were keeping her from sleeping. And that she had a few panic attacks during the day. She never told me about what though. I think it might have to do with what's wrong with her.." Ayame looked worried. It wasn't helping how Inuyasha was feeling.

"Me too. You didn't notice anything else?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, nothing. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for that. I've gotta go."

"Let her know that Kouga and I will stop by for a little soon. Okay?!" He lifted his hand to let her know that he heard her on his way out.

What Yura said might be right. Leaving her alone right now at all might be a bad thing. He knew she was home with family but she might be alone in the room anyways. He was rushing home at this point. He had to be extra careful as he watched her today. He had to pay close attention to her.

He came out of the elevator and could already hear voices in his home. Kaori was cooking something in the kitchen and his own mother was in the living room with the kids and Rin. His brother and father were in their study discussing something. He listened closer. Kagome was upstairs alone and she was most definitely, not sleeping. Her breathing was a little erratic too. He was going for his first test.

"Papa!" Shiori yelled and ran into his arms when he got home. The boys followed suit and greeted him.

"Hey Shiori, wanna go see mama?" He asked and the little girl beamed. The kids had been kept away from her for a while because she didn't need stress and this little girl almost cried for an entire day when they had to stay away at first. He knew she would jump at the chance to see Kagome.

"She might tire the girl out more, son." Izayoi told him.

"It's fine. She'll behave." Inuyasha smiled and picked up his daughter.

"Make sure you guys are ready when dinner's done. There's stew tonight!" Kaori yelled from the kitchen and he nodded. He reached their room and knocked before opening the door.

"Mama!" Shiori squealed before jumping out of her dad's arms and ran to the bed.

"Hey baby!" Kagome coo'd and opened her arms wide for her daughter's hug. Inuyasha could already feel Kagome's mood lighten. She was feeling better.

"How are you feeling?" Shiori asked.

"I'm alright. A little bored though." Kagome scrunched her nose.

"Do you wanna play? I could play with you?" Shiori beamed.

"Really? Would you? I'd love that!" Kagome squealed. Not two seconds passed before the girl ran out and to her room to find something to play with Kagome with.

"You're home?" Kagome smiled up at him. He was still standing at the door, watching her. He felt her mood lighten much more when she looked up and saw him. It made him feel better.

"Yea. I thought you might have wanted to spend some time with her." He gestured towards the little girl who was now running back into the room with a ton of dolls and stuffed animals in her tiny arms. Losing some along the way to the floor.

"Mama, look! I brought Yuri, Tina, Eric, and Kumi. We can play with them!" She smiled and Kagome smiled with her. Inuyasha let the girls play while he went in for a small shower and changed. All the while still paying attention to Kagome's emotions. She seemed at ease with Shiori around. When he came out was when Kaori called for dinner. Inuyasha took Shiori to eat downstairs with everyone while Inuyasha brought Kagome and his own food upstairs.

"You're eating up here?" She asked when he made himself comfortable next to her.

"Yup. Got a problem with it?"

"You usually eat downstairs with everyone.. I just-"

"Felt like eating with you today. That's all. You're always up here by yourself. Haven't been able to properly piss you off for a while now. Here's my chance." He smirked before a pillow hit his face.

"Shut up and eat. And don't you dare make a mess because only I know how to change these sheets. And I am currently incapable of doing anything, according to you." She glared.

"It's fine. Our mothers are downstairs so- ow!" They kept on the little bickering as they ate together. He turned on the tv and they flicked through HBO movies and so on. He could feel that she was alright. But when it was time to put the kids to bed and their families to go home, he felt it. Her mood changed. She became anxious.

"Are they in bed?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha came back to the room. Kagome had a few candles on and the tv off already. She was laying down but he could tell she was tense. She didn't want to go to sleep.

"Yea. Ready for bed?" He asked, hopping into bed, laying next to her.

"Mhmm." He never noticed her acting like this before bed. Maybe it was because he had just thought that she was weak and sick. But knowing that it was something else now, he saw everything. She was shivering but trying to keep it in. Her heart had a little race to it but again, she was working to control her body. He moved over to give her a soft and slow kiss on the cheek before getting comfortable. He put his arm over hers, around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She relaxed a little.

Within the next twenty minutes, she was actually asleep. He felt her body go slack and her breathing and heartrate steady. He almost thought she was perfectly fine but he needed time to prove that. So he did what Yura said. He watched. For about an hour only her leg twitched a few times. She moved in closer to his body which he liked but that was it. He was about to knock out from seeing nothing before he heard it. Her heart started to beat faster again. She began to shift her legs up and down as if they were in pain.

Her face was scrunching up and she started to make small sounds in her sleep. She was moving around as if he weren't there. He sat up quickly. She had a thin layer of sweat over her brow line. It looked as if she was about to cry in her sleep.

"Kagome?" He nudged her a little. "Gome?" He did it again. Nothing. He waited and then a few minutes later her eyes popped open and her head shot above her pillow. She was trying to breathe. He grabbed her body and pulled her too him.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked but she couldn't form any answers. She just wrapped her arms around his around her waist and held on for dear life. As if he'd disappear at any moment.

"Kagome? What am I going to do with you…" He whispered before he began to kiss her temple over and over trying to calm her down and stop her from crying.


End file.
